Of Course I do
by Duke157
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer who keeps messaging her. All Dialogue. Rated M for language and small descriptions of sex.
1. Hi, I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Written for the following prompts in the following challenges:**

 **FF on F/F Challenge**

 **Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge**

 **(restriction) Only dialogue for the whole story and has to be at least 300 words.**

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 _Hi_

 **Who is this? Why have you charmed my paper into a message sheet? What do you want?**

 _Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I have been in love with you for over 3 years now and I can't take it anymore. I couldn't tell you before because of the war, so that's why I'm telling you this right now._

 **Who are you? Why are you trying to prank me? This is not funny.**

 _I'm not pranking you. I'm being completely honest. I love you._

 **I don't believe it. I won't believe it is anything but a prank until you tell me who you are and show me** **that you actually love me.**

 _Alright, I'll show you that I love you, but as for who I am. Find me. You're smart enough._

 **Why should I play your stupid game?**

 **Hello?**

 **Are you there?**

* * *

 _Hi Granger._

 **What do you want?**

 _I knew you wouldn't throw away the sheet. You're just too curious. Haha. Anyways, open your bag._

 **What? Why? I'm IN CLASS right now.**

 _Oh, don't be such a prude. You're in History of Magic. Binns won't notice even if you hop on the table and strip to your undies. Actually, why don't you do that?_

 **NO!**

 _Then check your bag._

 **But-**

 _Just check your bag already._

 **Fine… Why are there roses and chocolates in my bag?**

 _Red Roses from the gardens in Switzerland, and Premium Pierre Marcolini Dark Chocolate from Brussels. Because I know how much you love Dark Chocolate, Roses and Muggle Brands._

 **These must've cost a fortune.**

 _It's nothing in front of you. I love you Hermione Granger… So, do you believe me now?_

 **Not in the slightest. I'm not even going to open these things before they go into trash.**

 _What? Why?_

 **They could've been charmed or worse, cursed. I'm Hermione Granger, don't assume you could fool me that easily. And now I know something about you. You're either a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor and you're currently awake.**

 _Of course, why would anything ever be easy with you? And you could be wrong. I could just be familiar with your schedule._

 **Shit.**

 _Language. You're Hermione Granger. How can you say something like that?_

 **Shut up.**

* * *

 _I love your outfit today. The green just brings out the gold in your eyes._

 **Thank You.**

 _So you believe me?_

 **Yes.**

 _Would you believe me if I said I love you?_

 **Of course not.**

 _Of course you don't. Anyway, I was just thinking about what I said earlier._

 **What about?**

 _Oh nothing, just you, on a table… stripping._

 **Ugh...**

 _Then I started masturbating._

 **Eww, No… Fuck you.**

 _And I realized something._

 **I really don't want to ask, but… What did you realize?**

 _I realized that it aroused me more to think of you swearing than to think of you stripping._

 **Eww… Fu… Gross.**

 _Thank You. I needed that._

 **I hate you.**

* * *

 _Granger._

 _Granger, are you there?_

 _Granger why aren't you answering me._

 _Graaaaaaaaaaanger_

 _Hermione Jean Granger, you answer this message right now._

 _Okay, darling, time to turn it up a notch._

* * *

 _Hi_

 **WHAT THE FUCK? When did you charm my History of Magic parchment?**

 _Not important._

 **IT IS IMPORTANT! THESE ARE MY CLASS NOTES!**

 _You didn't respond to my message._

 **Why should I? You keep teasing me, you're going to prank me and now all these messages have** **completely spoiled my class notes as well. Why should I continue replying to your messages?**

 _Look, I'll rewrite your notes for you, but just please reply to my messages. Just give me a chance. I know it seems like a prank to you, but there is still a chance that it's not. And would you be so cruel to ignore that possibility until you know it's not the case?_

 **Fine. Now remove the charm on my class notes.**

 _Okay._

* * *

 **Hey, my History of Magic notes are missing. Do you know something about that?**

* * *

 **Hey… What do I call you? Anyways, you still haven't replied to me on the notes thing. Did you take** **them?**

* * *

 **Now look who isn't replying to my messages.**

* * *

 _Hi._

 **FINALLY! You bitch about me not replying to YOUR messages. But you get to just randomly disappear for** **a week with no response whatsoever. Talk about double standards.**

 _Sorry. I wa-_

 **Whatever, have you seen my History of Magic notes? They've been missing since the day you messed** **with them and now Professor Binns is about to enter any second and I DO NOT HAVE MY NOTES!**

 _Yes, you do._

 **No, I do not.**

 _Have you checked your bag?_

 **So you did take my not-… these are not my notes… This is your handwriting. Wait, did you rewrite my** **notes for me?**

 _Don't be silly Granger. I used something called my wand._

 **I didn't find a single trace of magic on these notes.**

 _I used a spell to hide the magic._

 **And why would you do that?**

…

 **See, I was right. Oh Merlin, I can't believe you wrote all of these notes for me by hand. I spent nearly a** **month writing those and you wrote them for me in a week.**

 _Granger._

 **And so neatly as well. You are clearly aware of the standards I uphold while writing my notes. I know your usual** **scribble, so I can see how much effort you put into this. Luckily, I could also recognize it as yours.**

 _Granger._

 **Although, I have to admit, your handwriting is quite elegant… and also quite feminine. Please don't take** **that as an insult, many guys have elegant handwriting.**

 _Granger, I think Binns must be inside the class by now._

 **Oh, right. And thank you for the notes.**

* * *

 **Hey.**

 _Hi._

 **What happened, you disappeared for a week?**

 _Is someone getting worried?_

 **I gave you a chance, I'd hate to see it getting wasted.**

 _You're just curious about my identity._

 **Of course not. You know I will find out who you are regardless of these stupid games you play.**

 _Actually, I do not believe you can find me anymore._

 **What? Why? I can search for a simpler solution but all I have to do is check every guy's handwriting in** **Hogwarts.**

 _Still, I don't believe you'll ever find me._

 **Nonsense, I'm Hermione Granger, and I will find you. You can be sure of that.**

 _We'll see._

* * *

 _Hi_

 **Hey.**

 _Open your bag._

 **Again! Why do you always do this in History of Magic?**

 _Granger, I know you've read the textbook at least 3 times by now. You don't need to listen to class. And besides, History of Magic is the only class where I don't have to worry about someone peeping into the sheet or that the Professor would come and check your book. Merlin knows, if I get you in detention, I will never have a chance with you._

 **You would do well to remember that.**

 _Anyways, did you open your bag yet?_

 **A book. You got me a book. A bit of a cliché isn't it?**

 _It worked didn't it?_

 **Only because it's quite rare to find a book on the early goblin wars of 322 AD. And in such good condition too.**

 _Good, I would've been really pissed if that didn't work. Even if it's a cliché to gift Hermione a book._

 **Yeah, all Ron ever gets me for Christmas is Hogwarts: A History. I love him and all, but does he really** **think I'll want the exact same book 5 years in a row. And he doesn't even go out of his way to get me a limited edition or** **anything. It's the exact same book.**

 _And he's supposed to be in love with you._

 **Apparently so.**

 _He's such an idiot._

 **Of course you'd say that. He's your rival.**

 _He's not worthy of being my rival. Is he?_

 **Who Ron? No. Contrary to what many people say and believe, including himself, I do NOT love him that** **way. He's too brother-like for me. And terrible at kissing.**

 _He kissed you…_

 **Yes. Why? Does that bother you? Are you jealous?**

 _Yes. Never kiss him again. Ever. In fact try and avoid him altogether. That'll make him understand that you don't see him that way._

 **Already tried that, he just thinks I'm playing hard to get.**

 _That annoying Weasel._

 **Well, what can you do?**

 **Hey.**

 **Still there?**

 **Maybe not.**

* * *

 **Hey you're not Draco Malfoy, are you?**

 _Of course not, whatever gave you that idea?_

 **It's just… You seem to hate Ron… and you have quite an elegant handwriting.**

 _No, I'm not Draco Malfoy. Sorry to crush your dreams, sweetheart._

 **No, you did not crush my dreams. In fact you saved them. I was starting to get worried that it might** **actually be him. That would've been a nightmare.**

* * *

 _Hi. You looked lovely today in that baby blue shirt and brown skirt._

 **Thank You.**

 _And did you trim your hair a little?_

 **Yes, I did. I can't believe you noticed that. Even Ginny did not at first glance.**

* * *

 **WAS IT YOU? DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO RON?**

 _Relax, I didn't do anything._

 **YOU ATTACKED HIM!**

 _I did not, I bound him up with a body bind curse and explained to him, very calmly might I add, that you are never going to be his girlfriend._

 **But-**

 _Listen to me Granger. I love you, and I just made him understand that. I didn't hurt him or threaten his life or any of the other things that you might imagine. I only wanted to talk to him. And you of all people know that he would not listen if you try and talk to him nicely._

 **But-**

 _And I don't trust you to be harsh, especially to him. So I took the task upon myself._

 **Fine.**

 _I'm sorry. Some stuff just have to be done._

 **Now he's not talking to me either.**

 _He's a big boy. He'll get over it. And if he doesn't, you now know he's not fit to be your boyfriend._

 **And you'll know that you won't have a chance anymore.**

 _Fine…_

* * *

 **Have you given up on me?**

 _Not yet._

 **Then what is wrong? You haven't talked to me in two weeks.**

 **Hello.**

 _Nothing. Sorry, it's nothing._

 **Do you want to talk about it?**

 _It's nothing._

 **Please, tell me. Give me a chance. You'll feel better if you tell someone.**

 _Fine. My mother… she… committed suicide._

 **Oh.**

 _I shouldn't be feeling this way though. But for some reason… I can't stop the tears._

 **What are you saying? She is your mother. Who would ever stop you from feeling sad about her death?**

 _If you knew who she was, you'd understand…_

 **She was a death eater. Wasn't she?**

…

 **But she's still your mother. And you should be allowed to feel sad for her death, even if she wasn't the best** **person out there.**

 _She was a fucked up person. Not only did she fuck her own life up, she also went and destroyed what little chance I had to keep living a normal life. How can you still say that about her?_

 **Do you believe in what she did?**

 _No. Of course not. They were a bunch of idiots who-_

 **Then you have nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be fine.**

 _You know, when we were younger, around Christmas of our second year, I overheard someone say you were an angel. I didn't believe it then, but I do now. You really are an angel._

 **You're joking.**

 _Of course not, why else would I be in love with you?_

* * *

 **Daphne?**

 **Daphne, why did you run from me?**

 **Daphne, please. Talk to me.**

 _I'm sorry I will never ever dream of kissing you again. I'm sorry I ever bothered you. Goodbye Hermione._

 **DAPHNE!**

* * *

 _You kissed me._

 **You wouldn't listen to me otherwise.**

 _But-_

 **Listen to me. I like you and it doesn't matter if you're a death eater's daughter or that you are a** **woman. I never thought there was anything wrong with that. The only thing that mattered to me was** **that you didn't agree with them and that you truly love me. So I'm willing to give it a chance. So next time,** **don't run from me when I kiss you.**

 _There's going to be a next time?_

 **Of course. In fact, as kisses go I kind of liked that one.**

 **Hello?**

 **Are you doing a victory dance?**

 _Maybe…_

 **You dork.**

 _So do you believe me now? Do you believe that I'm in love with you?_

 **Of course I do.**

* * *

 **It's a short little drabble that I came up with earlier. I'm planning on writing another one while they're dating, and making it much more light hearted. let me know what you think about that.**

 **And for those of you that didn't understand how Hermione could've found out it was Daphne. Hermione would've checked the prophet the next morning and found that Daphne and Astoria's mom committed suicide. Then it was much more likely that they were in the same year, so she confronted Daphne first.**

 **Review and let me know what you think of my drabble. Thanks.**


	2. Telling Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 _Granger, can't you just tell me already?_

 **Shh… Trust me, you'll love my surprise.**

 _Unless it's some super sexy lingerie, I don't see a point._

 **Shut up. I swear, you have the mind of a horny teenage boy.**

 _When your girlfriend is that sexy, can you blame me?_

 **Aww… flattery won't get me to reveal my present early.**

 _Damn it! Does nothing work with you?_

 **Of course not.**

* * *

 **So, did you like it?**

 _Of course I did, love. You got us both a locket with our picture in it._

 **And you didn't mind that it was the muggle picture we took when we visited Paris for Christmas?**

 _Of course not. I love magical pictures and all, but the muggle ones just seem… timeless._

 _Granger, still there?_

 **Yes.**

 _What happened?_

 **Nothing.**

 _Granger._

 **Yes.**

 _Tell me what's wrong._

 **It's nothing. I was just thinking about how Valentine's is coming up… and how I might be fine with…**

 _With what? Granger, don't kill me with the suspense._

 **I might be fine with… going all the way.**

 **Daph.**

 **Daph, are you still there?**

 **Are you doing the victory dance again?**

 _Maybe…_

 **Dork.**

 _I'm your dork._

 **Yes, you are. You better not forget that.**

 _I love you._

* * *

 _Hi._

 **Why? Why is it always History of Magic?**

 _I thought I-_

 **Yes, you did. It was a rhetorical question.**

 **Just remember, if my grades slip by even one point, I'm cutting you off.**

 _We had sex for the very first time last night and you're already using the 'I'm cutting you off' to get your way. Come on, cut me some slack._

 **No. If you don't like it then you can leave.**

 _Fine._

 **Daphne…**

 **Daphne, are you still there?**

 **Were you serious?**

 **No! You can't actually be serious about something like this.**

 **Daphne Greengrass, you-**

 _I'm sorry… I was too busy… laughing._

 **You are so dead.**

 _Granger, I'm sorry._

 _Granger._

 _Oh fuck._

* * *

 _I cannot believe you made me do that. You made me ask stupid questions to McGonagall._

 **That was a fun Transfiguration class.**

 _Did you see the glare she was giving me by the end of the class?_

 **Wouldn't have missed it for the world.**

 _And now I have detention every night for a month, where she will tutor me on Human Transfiguration. I can't believe I have to sit with McGonagall for every night for an entire month, when I could be spending that time with you._

* * *

 _YOU'RE A GENIUS!_

 **I've been told that on occasion.**

 _I love you so much for this. Now I get to spend every day with you out in public and nobody can argue because it has been approved by McGonagall._

 **Actually, there's a reason for me doing this.**

 _And what might that be, my lovely lady?_

 **I want you to meet my friends.**

 _I've met your friends seven years ago, my beautiful angel._

 **I meant as my girlfriend.**

 _But how does this help, my-_

 **Enough with the flattery. And it helps because you won't be meeting them today or tomorrow. You'll meet them in a month's time, or maybe two months depending on how it all plays out.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **They won't believe it if we're suddenly acting like a couple, so we simulate a romance for them.**

 _You really are a genius._

 **You said that already.**

 _I mean it._

 **Though, I have just one gripe.**

 _What?_

 **Are… Are you really as involved in this as I am?**

 _Granger… What was the very first thing I told you?_

 **Daphne.**

 _I told you that I love you. That isn't going to change anytime soon. So get it through your head. I'm in this until we have great-grandchildren._

 **I think you skipped a few generations there.**

 _Well, I mean it how it is._

* * *

 **Daph! What are you doing with your leg?**

 _Nothing._

 **Doesn't feel like nothing to me.**

 **Daph. Don't you dare run your foot up my thigh.**

 _Why? It's nothing I haven't touched before._

 **Daph, we're in the LIBRARY.**

 _Granger, nobody can see us here. It's your secret spot._

 **Daphne!**

* * *

 _Mmm… That was tasty._

 **I cannot believe you got me off in the middle of the fucking LIBRARY.**

 _Granger, are you trying to make me horny? Wait… do you want to get me off too?_

 **WHAT? NO… NO! Just… NO.**

 _Well, from all that swearing and moaning, I would think otherwise._

 **I was moaning?**

 _As loud as a banshee._

 **ARE YOU CALLING ME A BANSHEE?!**

 _WHAT?! NO! Of course not. Where the fuck did you pick that up?_

 **But-**

 _I was only comparing the volume. Were you not listening? Your moans make me horny._

 **I was moaning in the Library.**

 _Granger, before you start breaking down in guilt and humiliation, I would like to inform you that I cast a silencing charm on this small area we're in. So nobody heard you._

… **Thank You.**

 _Did you really think I'd let someone else hear your moans, Granger? You do know how possessive I am when it concerns you._

 **Yes.**

 _Good._

* * *

 **I think you should meet my friends today.**

 _Already, I thought you wanted me to wait until-_

 **No. Not as a couple, just… as someone who isn't as bad as people make them out to be.**

 _Oh that... alright, I'll meet them._

 **Good, come over to the Room of Requirement at 8 tonight.**

 _Sure, love._

* * *

 _You know. I really think I'm okay with Potter and Longbottom. They aren't as bad as Draco made them out to be. Though, I don't think I'll ever be okay with Weasley. The male one, that is. Ginny was definitely the best of them all. Lovegood was just odd, though she was quite nice as a person._

 **I noticed that you called Ginny by her first name.**

 _Well, I can't call her Weasley, and Draco's preference of She-Weasley is bit annoying to be honest._

 **Fine.**

* * *

 _Granger._

 **Daph. Study. NEWTs are right around the corner.**

 _Granger, I'm feeling horny._

 **Daph. You're supposed to be studying while you're in the Library. If you are going to keep disturbing me like this, then you can leave.**

* * *

 **Daph, Ginny tells me you two have been spending a lot of time together recently.**

 _Yeah. I told you, she's the one I'd probably get along the best with out of all of your friends._

 **Yeah, sure. You did tell me.**

* * *

 **You and Ginny seem to be really close now.**

 _Yes, we are. It finally feels like I have a friend I can trust right now._

 **Oh. Okay.**

* * *

 _Granger, I don't know how Potter and Weasley are going to take it, but Ginny just invited me to the Burrow after the NEWTs._

 **Oh. She did? That's nice, isn't it?**

 _Yeah. Astoria is moving in with Draco, because they're in love… or something. And I don't want to move back into my old house, for obvious reasons. I think I might stay at the Burrow for a week or so, until I find a place to live._

 **Oh. Okay. So that's the plan for the summer then?**

 _I guess so._

 **Okay.**

* * *

 _Granger, have you been avoiding me?_

 **No.**

 _You have been avoiding me, haven't you? Why? What did I do wrong?_

 **Instead of thinking about what you did do, why don't you start with what you didn't do?**

 _I don't understand._

 **Ugh… You're so dense you might as well be Ron.**

 _YOU TAKE THAT BACK!_

 **Or else what? You'll cut me off of sex. Is that it? Aren't you doing that already?**

 _We're not having enough sex, is that it?_

 **That's only part of it. You're barely there anymore. Always going off Ginny this… Ginny that… It's almost as if Ginny is your girlfriend and not me.**

…

 **Say something.**

 _Granger, are you… jealous?_

 **Did you give me a reason not to be?**

 _I was only keeping my distance because you said you wanted to study for the NEWTs and I knew I'd be a disturbance if I was constantly around. And in the meantime, I decided to befriend Ginny because she was the nicest to me out of all of your friends. But I never meant to replace you with her. You're still my angel._

 **But you kept talking about how you want to visit the Burrow and when I asked what your plans were for the summer, you mentioned all these changes to your life but… you didn't mention me.**

 _Oh Merlin, I just want to hug you right now, but unfortunately that isn't possible. Granger, I was never planning on living alone. I was going to ask you after the NEWTs ended in person, but desperate times call for desperate measures._

 _Hermione Jean Granger, will you move in with me?_

…

 _Granger?_

 **You do still love me.**

 _HOW COULD YOU EVER DOUBT THAT? I will ALWAYS love you._

 **I love you too.**

 **Daph.**

 **Are you still there?**

 **Daph.**

 _Sorry, I couldn't believe you actually wrote that for me. That was the first time you said you love me and it was on the message sheet._

 **The first time you said it to me was also in the same way.**

 _Touche._

 **I wish I could kiss you right now.**

 _I wish I could-_

 **NOPE. Don't start here. I know what you're about to write. Don't even begin here.**

 _Will you try it out with me though?_

 **Maybe… And don't do the dance.**

 _Aww..._

* * *

 _Granger, did you just show Ginny the finger behind her back?_

 **Maybe…**

 _I can't believe you're still jealous about that._

 **I did not bind Ginny to a chair and threaten her to forget about you.**

 _No… you did not._

 **Good, you understand.**

* * *

 _Granger, are you sure you want to tell them today?_

 **Yes. We only have a few more days before we leave. I want to tell them before that.**

 _Okay._

* * *

 _That went smoother than expected._

 **I can't believe Ron tried to attack you. I mean I do get the entire story about the message sheet and everything is a little overwhelming, but still.**

 _I expected that. What I didn't expect was the disappointed look on Ginny's face._

 **WHAT? Daph, don't joke with me on this. Daph, I'm warning you.**

 _Sorry, I was indeed joking._

 **Good. Now I'm going to have to punish you for that.**

 _Mmm… I'm going to get punished. I've been a naughty girl. Please punish me, Granger._

* * *

 _By punish, I didn't think you'd actually punish me. You made me pack all your millions of books… WITHOUT MAGIC! I think I broke my back last night._

 **You exaggerate the task quite a lot.**

 _I'm NOT exaggerating._

 **Whatever it is, the back massage seemed to have cured it right away.**

 _Well, what we did afterwards seems to have brought it back. So… give me another massage._

 **Then we'll end up in a cycle where I keep giving you back massages and then we keep having sex afterwards.**

 _That's the dream._

 **You can't see it but I'm sticking my tongue out right now.**

 _Haha… Anyways, so Granger. This is our last day at Hogwarts. And probably the last time we will have to use the message sheet._

 **Hmm… I don't think this is the end of the message sheet. We will most definitely use it when we start working.**

 _You're probably right. But this is the last time we'll use it in Hogwarts._

 **But when I'm a Transfiguration Profess-**

 _Granger, do you understand what I'm trying to ask?_

 **Yes.**

 _Then answer that._

 **I'm going to miss this place.**

 _I will too. It's where I fell in love with you._

 **And I fell in love with you.**

 _Well, I have to ask, Granger._

 **What?**

 _Do you think you'll survive living with me?_

 **Of Course I Do.**

* * *

 **I know, 2 chapters in a day! What is this, Christmas?**

 **How was it? Please let me know with your reviews.**

 **Thanks.**


	3. Ginny and the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1727**

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

Underlined - Ginny Weasley

* * *

 _Granger, I'm mad at you._

 **Daph, I know and I'm sorry baby. But please try to understand. I promised them I'd visit.**

 _I thought we could spend this time together._

 **I know, but I promised them. And besides, if you had not avoided me for the last month or so, this wouldn't have happened. When you didn't include me in your summer plans, I made some of my own.**

 _I was just giving you some space! And I did make plans for us. Really big plans._

 **I know Daph, and I'm sorry it has to be this way. I promise I'll make it up to you once I get back. And I'm only visiting my parents in Australia for the week that you stay at the Burrow.**

 _Fine… You'd better make it up to me._

 **I promise I will. Now you enjoy your time with the Weasleys. And play nice with Ron.**

 _Fine…_

* * *

 _Granger, are they always this loud?_

 **Yes.**

* * *

 **Daph.**

 _Yes?_

 **I'm planning on telling my parents I'm a lesbian.**

 _And you want me to come over._

 **I love that you're willing to do that, but no. This is something I have to do on my own.**

 _But I was the one who awakened your inner lesbianism._

… **What the fuck have you been reading?**

 _Nothing…_

 **That just makes it worse.**

 _Okay… I've been reading some lesbian self-help books. I just wanted to be a better girlfriend for you._

 **I wonder why the best girlfriend in the world thinks she needs some books on how to be a girlfriend.**

 _You think I'm the best girlfriend in the world?_

 **... Fuck, I slipped up.**

 **Daph.**

 **Daphne Greengrass.**

 **Great, now I have to deal with her inflated ego.**

* * *

Hermione, what did you do?

 **Daph, why is your handwriting different?**

Hermione, it's Ginny.

 **Oh hi Ginny. I see… you found our message sheet.**

Yeah, and Merlin, there is some juicy stuff on here.

 **Don't you dare read it.**

Too late.

 **Fuck!**

Wow, you actually swear A LOT.

 **Ginny, stop reading and put the message sheet back where you found it this instant! Or I swear I'll-**

Wow! Stop right there. I'll put it down, no need to get mad at me. I don't want to be on the wrong end of your wand. I'll just put it back when you tell me how to turn her back to normal.

 **Turn who back to normal? Ginny, what happened?**

Hermione, it's Daphne. She…

 **Ginny, what happened to Daphne?**

She…

 **Ginny, you're scaring me.**

She's being overly happy. To the point that it's getting unbearable.

 **Oh, you're going to get it Weasley. Watch out when I come back.**

Oh boy… Anyways, I'll deal with this later. First, just make her stop. And I think the cause is your best girlfriend comment from your previous conversation.

 **Ugh… Fine, just tell her I'm very horny and want to speak to her.**

Oh my…

 **Ginny, you read my message sheet and pranked me, all in the last 10 minutes. Do you really want to risk a third strike?**

Fuck, I'm sorry. Please spare the life of this pitiful soul. No mention of this is coming out of my mouth.

 **Good.**

* * *

 _Hello, my beautiful princess. Can I interest you in an orgasm?_

 **Of course not.**

 _What? But… Ginny said you were horny._

 **And you believed her?**

 _... She's dead._

* * *

Hermione, I can't believe you told her that I pranked her. Now she's mad at me.

 **I think you got what you deserved.**

Ugh… Besides, why was she so upset about something like this?

 **She doesn't like getting lied to about potential sex, and there is only one person in this universe who can get away with it.**

Merlin, she's whipped.

 **Hmm… that she is. And why are you still using the message sheet? Why doesn't Daph hide this thing better?**

Oh, it's the fastest way to contact you. And Daph's good at hiding stuff, I'm just better at snooping.

 **You know you're not making this any easier on yourself.**

Shit.

* * *

 _I'M NOT WHIPPED!_

 **Oh, you finally got around to reading this.**

 _And I cannot believe you were the one who pranked me._

 **Hey, you left the message sheet out for anyone to find it.**

 _It's as she said, she's really good at snooping._

 **I was at the Burrow for most of Christmas break and she never found it. You are there for barely four days and she has already memorized all our messages.**

 _Well… You pranked me._

 **Call it even?**

 _Yeah, sure… You still have to make it up to me for disappearing off to Australia._

 **I will. Trust me, I have something planned. You'll love it.**

 _Good. And what did your parents say about your sexuality?_

 **You remember that?**

 _Of Course I Do._

 **I love you.**

 _I love you too… So, what did they say?_

 **Dad was perfectly on board with it. I think he was just happy I wouldn't get pregnant at a young age. Mom… she was less accepting, but at least she was still accepting.**

 _Love, don't worry, she'll come around. Just give her some time._

 **Yeah, I hope she does. I don't want to imagine a world where she didn't.**

 _And you don't have to. Give her time, not everyone accepts in the very first second. But in time, everyone does. Especially one's own mother._

 **You are probably right. I am being too dramatic. She will come around.**

 _Y_ _eah. Now, I have a question._

 **What is it?**

 _Are you up for some message sheet sex?_

 _Granger?_

 _Are you still there?_

 **Sorry, sorry. I was on the floor, laughing. Never change Daph.**

 _What were you laughing about? I was not joking about the message sheet sex. I've been intrigued ever since you mentioned muggle phone sex. So, don't play around. Are we having sex over the message sheet or not?_

 **Of course not. First learn to hide this properly.**

 _Aww… Wait, does that mean you'll do it if I can hide this properly?_

 **Maybe…**

 _Ginny will NEVER see this sheet again._

* * *

 **Daph, I can't wait to see you tomorrow.**

 _Me too, love._

 **I'm really happy Molly is letting us stay at the Burrow for a while until we find a place to stay. It is very generous of her.**

 _Yeah… She's being generous._

 **Did you thank her like I told you to?**

…

 **You did thank her… right?**

 _I… couldn't. I'm sorry._

 **What? Why?**

 _Because… I'm scared of her._

 **Oh… What happened?**

 _She pulled me aside yesterday, after dinner. And then she warned me not to hurt you… Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of hurting you, ever. But… she was scary. I even think I pissed in my pants a little._

 **Okay, it's alright. We'll tell her once I come back.**

 _Wait… you're fine with doing that? I thought-_

 **If it was anyone else, I would have told you to woman up and get it over with. But I know how scary Molly can get. So it is fine.**

 _I love you._

 **I love you too.**

* * *

 _Granger, where are you? I'm just outside baggage claim._

 **I still cannot believe you know your way around an airport.**

 _I'm probably the only Slytherin who paid attention in Muggle Studies._

 **How did that happen?**

 _At first I thought of it as studying the enemy. But after I fell in love with you, I thought of it as a way to impress you, should I ever get the chance._

 **Mission accomplished.**

 _Really?_

 **Yes, you are getting the good loving tonight.**

 _YES!_

 **Haha… Daph, do not make a fool out of yourself in public. You're probably surround by a bunch of dumbfounded people.**

 _Honestly, I don't give a fuck what they think. I'm dancing._

* * *

 **I did not think Molly would put us in different rooms. I mean, we are old enough. Why didn't she put Fleur with Ginny and let us have some time together?**

 _I don't care, Granger. I'm staying here._

 **Wow, you are really scared of her.**

 _Whatever…_

 **Well, I didn't just get your hopes up, I got myself hoping for it as well. Now I'm horny and low on my Daph energy. And I'll whatever it takes to charge myself back up.**

 _Granger, do NOT come here._

 _Granger?_

 _Gra-_

* * *

 _I cannot believe you did that last night. You raped me, while Fleur was sleeping just meters away._

 **That's one of my fantasies fulfilled. And don't be dramatic, you loved it as much as I did. You were completely consenting.**

 _I just pray that Molly didn't realize._

 **At least I know Ginny won't tattle. She was with Harry last night.**

 _Good._

 **Anyway, I found a few places for us to live, want to check them out?**

 _Of Course I Do, love._

* * *

 _We were going to get busted eventually. I'm actually surprised our nightly trysts lasted this long. She caught us the day before we leave for our apartment. We got an entire week of sex._

 **You seem much less afraid of her now.**

 _Well… you eventually realize that everybody is afraid of that side of her. And that she won't unleash her wrath unless you threaten to seriously harm anyone she cares about. For everything else she only releases a tiny part of her fury._

 **I couldn't have said it better myself.**

 _Yes, you can._

 **Yes, I can.**

 _Anyway, have fun sleeping next to her. I'm still surprised she took you to her room instead of me._

 **Yeah, me too.**

* * *

 _Granger, our stuff is here. Once you say your goodbyes, come on over. We need to unpack._

 **What about you?**

 _While you were transferring some of our stuff, I said my goodbyes. Besides, it's not like we can't meet them. They will always be one Floo trip away._

 **Yeah, they will. I will be over in few minutes.**

* * *

 _Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass's humble abode for wandering travelers. I like it._

 **We are not letting any travelers in here.**

 _Of course not. I was just phrasing it to see how it would sound._

 **Hmm... You are even weirder than I give you credit for.**

 _You still love me anyway._

 **Yeah, and you love me too.**

 _Yeah. And now we can have all the sex we want._

 **You never change, do you?**

 _Nope._

 **Good.**

 _Now, about that making up you have to do._

 **I haven't forgotten about it. All in good time, love.**

* * *

 **This is the first time, but I definitely plan on a sequel.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think of this in a review.**

 **And I'm surprised at the number of favs, follows and reviews I'm getting on this in comparison to the number of views. Thank you so much guys.**

 **And I do NOT endorse rape in any way. Everything in the bedroom should be under consent from all parties involved. Whether it is behind a contract, a safe word or just plain trust. It MUST be consensual.**

 **EDIT: Some Grammar corrections and dialogue changes that I felt were necessary. I was in a bit of a rush to update last night.**


	4. Of Sisters and Television

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1875**

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 _Granger, when do you have to meet McGonagall?_

 **She scheduled for us to meet on Friday, so I am free for the next four days.**

 _Good, I've been waiting for a chance to have you all to myself. For the past few days we've been so tired packing and unpacking that we just dozed off each night._

 **When I am cuddled up against you in between all those blankets, I just feel so comfortable that sleep just takes over me. I swear, it feels like I've consumed a sleeping potion.**

 _Well, that just means I have to throw the blankets in the corner when we get to bed tonight._

 **WHY? I love cuddling with you.**

 _We can bring them back… after we have sex._

 **Fine…**

 _Oh, and while you're coming back from the library, stop by the supermarket and get some cheddar cheese and half a kilo of medium rare steak, I'll make something with them tonight._

 **I still cannot believe you can cook.**

 _I cannot believe YOU can't._

 **A girl can be forgiven for not being able to cook.**

 _But you're no ordinary girl. You're Her-_

 **Stop.**

 _Don't worry, I love you either way._

 **Yeah, I love you too. Though, why the steak dinner?**

 _Just thought I'd make something special in commemoration of us moving in together._

 **You're such a romantic.**

 _Really, I'm only doing this for the "Good Loving" you gave me last week._

 **You just couldn't leave it there, could you?**

 _Nope._

* * *

 _Granger, I was wondering if we should buy a Television._

 **What brought this about?**

 _Nothing, just curious._

 **Hmm… You get weirder every day.**

 _So, what's the verdict?_

 **We'll see, let's get settled first.**

* * *

 _When will you able to make it back?_

 **I'm sorry love. McGonagall invited me to sit with her for dinner. She wanted to discuss my work here as an Assistant Teacher and as her Protégé for the next 5 years.**

 _Oh… that's fine then. You take care, and let me know what happens._

 **Daph, I am really sorry. I know you made dinner for the two of us in celebration but… I cannot refuse…**

 _I know and I understand. Seriously, it's alright. You do what you must for your job. I'll cook for us again tom-_

 _Hold on, there's someone at the door._

 **Okay. I have about ten minutes before I must get back. I'll wait.**

 _Granger… it's my sister. She seems really upset for some reason. I think I might have to have dinner with her. I'll message you back later. Best of Luck with the old grouchy cat. I love you._

 **Don't call her that. And I love you too. Let me know what happens.**

* * *

 **Daph, I'm sorry this is going so late. Is everything alright over there?**

* * *

 **I'll be home in about twenty minutes. How is Astoria?**

 _Granger, I think I might have to spend the night here. Message me after you get home. I'll tell you everything._

 **Okay. I will.**

* * *

 **Daph?**

 _Granger, you're back._

 **Yeah.**

 _How did it go? What did she say?_

 **It was nothing. She just wanted to spend some time with me. She explained what the plan was and then I came home. I'll explain everything else later. More importantly, is Astoria alright?**

 _She's asleep. But I still think it'll be better if I stay with her._

 **What happened?**

 _Where do I begin? Astoria… I don't know if you know, but she's always been quite weak of health. Her body was quite frail and she preferred staying indoors. We never knew what the problem was. We had contacted many Healers over the years, but they couldn't find the cause of this peculiar disease. Well… yesterday, Astoria was browsing through the old family records when she stumbled upon something. One of our ancestors had been cursed with an extremely rare Blood Malediction, and she appears to have inherited it._

 **Oh no…**

 _She took that book to the Healers at St. Mungo's today and they confirmed it. it's the same curse that her ancestor had faced. It resurfaced in her after nearly a century without a trace._

 **Daphne, you MUST stay with her tonight. She needs your support right now.**

 _Yeah, I will. But she isn't as concerned about that as she is about something else._

 **What is it?**

 _She is concerned about telling Draco, her boyfriend._

 **Oh Merlin...**

 _Yeah…_

 **I don't know what will happen, but please let her know that she can always stop by at our place. And if Malfoy gives her any trouble, I'll be more than happy to punch him once again.**

 **Daph?**

 _I'm sorry… I was laughing…_

 **Hmm…**

 _I'll inform her… Thank you for that._

 **You're welcome.**

 _I'll be home in the morning._

 **Try and get back before I leave for Hogwarts again.**

 _You have to go again?_

 **Did I forget to tell you? Fuck, I am so sorry. I have to leave by nine in the morning tomorrow. Professor McGonagall wants me there to show me my quarters and then give me a few training sessions on teaching.**

 _Love, I don't think I can make it back before nine._

 **Oh…**

 _I'm sorry, I'll try. I wish I could come right now, even if it's for a minute. But Astoria's got my left hand in a vice grip._

 **No, it is okay. It's only for a day. I will see you tomorrow evening. Keep in touch. Good night.**

 _Good night._

* * *

 **Daph.**

 **Daph, are you still asleep?**

 **I have to leave now. Message me once you wake up.**

* * *

 _Granger, I'm so sorry. I overslept._

 **It is alright. How is she?**

 _She's feeling alright. We had a chat as soon as we woke up and I convinced her to do it today. We're going to Draco's place to tell him._

 **We?**

 _I'm going with her to ensure neither of them does anything stupid._

 **Hmm… Let me know how it goes.**

 _Okay._

* * *

 _Granger._

 **Done already?**

 _Yeah. Draco was initially worried because my dear little sister had apparently disappeared on him. He almost started crying when she finally told him why. But... he's not leaving her._

 **He's not?**

 _Did you expect him to?_

 **I might've been prepping my right hook.**

 _He's changed, Granger. The war has affected him as much as it has affected us. The two of them don't even reside at the Manor anymore._

 **They don't?**

 _I thought I told you._

 **You told me that she was moving in with him. I assumed it was the Manor.**

 _No. Lucius and Narcissa were not happy with Astoria when she told them she didn't believe in the Pureblood ideology. They moved out and got their own place._

 **I guess he really has changed. Anyways, where are you now?**

 _I'm home._

 **Okay, I will be back by five in the evening.**

 _Do not miss dinner tonight._

 **I won't. I promise. I can't wait to get back to my Daph.**

 _Granger, we've only been apart for around 24 hours._

 **I know. And that is too long.**

 _Wow, you're really horny right now aren't you?_

 **I didn't wear underwear today.**

 _Oh Fuck._

 **I must've gone to the bathroom at least three times by now. Every single time I had to get myself off because my pussy was gushing from constantly thinking about you, fantasizing about your face and your fingers between my legs.**

 _Fuck._

 **In fact, at this very moment I'm in my chamber, completely naked in my chair… with two fingers inside my pussy.**

 _FUCK! Now I'm just as horny as you are._

 **Good, you should be. I'll be back by five. Be a darling and wait for me eagerly.**

 _OH, COME ON! Now I'm all riled up as well. I can't believe you did that to me._

 _Ginny was right, I really am whipped._

 **That you are, love.**

* * *

 **Daph, make sure you get back by 10:45. Our turn starts at eleven and I don't want to be late.**

 _You still haven't told me what it's for._

 **You will find out soon enough.**

* * *

 _Yesterday was beautiful, love._

 **Thank You. I didn't expect you to be that ecstatic when I told you we were going deep sea diving.**

 _I always loved the ocean back at home. So when you told me I was going to explore the world underneath the surface of the ocean, I just couldn't control my elation any longer._

 **Well, I'm happy you loved it. There's one more thing we have to do though.**

 _And what might that be?_

 **Do you recall the restaurant on top of that cliff? The one on the right.**

 _Yeah?_

 **We're having dinner there tonight.**

…

 **Daph.**

 _Don't even bother, I'm dancing._

 **Of course.**

* * *

 _Granger, who is Ricky Mart? And why do I keep hearing this 'living... something… loca' song on the radio?_

 **Ricky Martin - Livin La Vida Loca**

 _Yeah, that's the one. Why do they constantly play this very song?_

 **It is a popular summer song. A lot of people like it, so the radio stations play it very frequently.**

 _I don't like it. It's too… funky._

 **Wow! Where did you pick up that?**

 _What? 'Funky'? I heard a bunch of muggles say it earlier. Thought you might appreciate me learning some muggle slang._

 **Never say it again.**

 _Don't you want me to learn more muggle stuff?_

 **Not shit like this.**

 _Alright… I won't._

 **Good. Now I am coming home immediately because I must cleanse your lips for carrying out such debauchery.**

 _Oh baby… I'm in need of a deep cleansing._

 **You bet you do.**

* * *

 **Did you talk to Astoria lately?**

 _Yeah, I told her about us._

 **And?**

 _She is happy for us. In fact, she wanted to thank you for your support with Draco… and for winning the war._

 **Oh, okay. That's good.**

 _Yeah. About her health, she's doing fine. Her condition is not improving, but it's not getting worse either. Draco is doing everything he can to try and find a cure._

 **Good.**

 _Also, she'd love to meet you sometime. Have you over for dinner someday._

 **I would love to visit them for dinner. Maybe a little later though.**

 _Yeah, I told her that you were busy with your Hogwarts stuff. We'll visit them after a few weeks. Don't worry yourself about it._

 **Thank you, love.**

* * *

 **I think we should buy a television.**

 _What brought about this pleasant surprise?_

 **I realized being an Assistant Teacher to Professor McGonagall will be quite hectic. And your job at the potions research center doesn't start until July. So you might get a little bored with just the radio. Especially if they keep playing Ricky Martin over and over again.**

 _Thank you, Granger. It isn't a necessity though._

 **I know. But since you told me we would be moving in together, I have always imagined movie nights where it is just us, a movie and a box of take out. We will be cuddled up on the couch covered in a blanket while we watched some stupid rom-com. And then we would fall asleep on the couch with your arms around mine…**

 _Aww… you're just fishing for more opportunities to cuddle, aren't you?_

 **Of course I do. I love your cuddles.**

 _Then rush back from the Library. Dinner's ready. I can't wait to get you in bed afterwards._

 **I'll be there in a minute.**

 _Good._

* * *

 **How was it? I have to change the rating to M for that bit, unfortunately. Sorry about that.**

 **Let me know what you think of it in a review. I'd love to hear from you guys.**

 **Also, to those who don't understand, Hermione has to spend a lot of time at the library to get ready to be a teacher in September. And that's when she usually messages Daphne.**


	5. Mistakes and Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1620**

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 _Granger, what's taking you so long?_

 **I have something known as a job. I am not jobless like you so I can just come and go whenever I please.**

 _Your job doesn't start until the first of September. What you're doing now is just study._

 **But I have to report to-**

 _Granger, you are McGonagall's favorite stu-_

 **Harry is her favorite.**

 _Favorite, second favorite, potato, potato. Does it even matter?_

 **You do know they are not any different when you write them down. It is the pronunciation that changes.**

 _Granger! Did you understand what I was trying to say?_

 **Yes.**

 _Then respond to it._

 **Well… I will be home in ten minutes.**

 _Good. And rent a copy of The Shining._

 **Oh Merlin, why of all things did you choose that?**

 _I heard about it from the neighbors. The premise is quite intriguing._

 **You talk to the neighbors? Those stereotypical frat boys?**

 _Of course I do. Anyways, please go and get it. I really want to watch it._

 **Fine… I'll get it. But I'm not watching.**

 _Aww… Why not?_

 **You want to watch it, not me.**

 _Then forget it, the entire point of this is lost._

 **And what might that be? Giving me nightmares?**

 _No... Not nightmares._

 **Then what?**

…

 **Daph, what is it?**

 _The neighbors… They said… a common tactic to get a girl in your arms… is to take her to a horror movie._

 **Oh Merlin… so that's why… Anyways, why would they be discussing how to get a girl with you?**

 _Because I told them we were lesbians._

 **YOU WHAT?!**

 _Yeah, I told them._

 **WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?**

 _Because I they asked me if they could take you out on a date… And then, I got a little jealous and told them... or rather threatened them to never even think of asking out my girlfriend. Lest they want to forsake their children._

 **Haha… Wow… Though I would've thought they would ask you out first. Douchebags like them always go for hot girls like you, instead of bookish prudes like me.**

 _Well… they asked about you after I turned them down._

 _Granger?_

 _Their testicles are getting another warning aren't they?_

 **You bet they are.**

* * *

 _Granger, I don't care what you say; those boys had the right idea about horror movies._

 **Do not remind about last night.**

 _The moment anything even remotely scary comes on, you practically buried yourself in my arms. Last night was blissful._

 **Last night was disastrous.**

 _Even the part where I held you tight in my arms and kissed you until it was all better._

 **No…**

 _Good. That's all that matters._

* * *

 **Daph, you are late.**

 _Why do we need to leave so early?_

 **She told us to come over at 6:30 pm. Look at the time. It's 6:35 pm.**

 _Yeah, and we're going to my sister's place, FOR DINNER. We aren't going to class or a Ministry meeting._

 **I don't care. We shouldn't be late even though it is just dinner.**

 _Fine… I'll be there in a minute… Bossy wench._

* * *

 _Granger, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that._

* * *

 _Granger, please talk to me._

* * *

 _Hermione, I love you. And I'm really sorry I called you that._

* * *

 **Ms. Greengrass, I request you to please stop sending me flowers to my office. I have a job to do.**

 _But you won't talk to me at home. And I'm really sorry. It just slipped out. You know I never meant it in that way._

 **That's not the problem. It's just… I start getting insecure…**

 _Granger, we're a couple. We're supposed to fight, and then you're supposed to make me sleep on the couch and then I'm supposed to grovel and make it up to you in the sweetest way possible._

 **Hmm… I know... but you might be getting tired of me.**

 _I will not! I cannot! It's not possible._

 **How can you be sure of that?**

 _Because there's a lot of stuff that still haven't done with you. I haven't taken you skydiving. I haven't given you a bath… without having sex. I haven't written a book documenting all of your wondrous expressions._

 **Why is that even there on your list?**

 _I haven't freaked out my father. I haven't met your parents. I haven't asked you to marry me._

 **You want to… to marry me?**

 _Of course I do. That's number two on my list._

 **What is number one?**

 _Waking up in bed next to you when we're eighty years old._

 **You want to do all of that… with me?**

 _Yes, I want to do it with you. I would never have spent so much time pining for you otherwise. Get it through your head already, I'm in this for the long haul._

 **I love you.**

 _I love you too… So, can I-_

 **Nope. You still made me look like an angry bitch on her period in front of your sister and Draco Malfoy.**

 _Granger, did you know she slapped me when I told her what happened? She slapped me and then threw me out of her house while screaming about the various ways she would torture me if I didn't get you back._

 **I'm almost tempted to tell her that you failed.**

 _Please don't. She's quite strong with her magic._

 **I know… I noticed her grades last year. Second highest in Slytherin in the combined seventh and eighth year batch and ninth overall. She is even better than you.**

 _Don't remind me._

 **I'll try not to. But it will be quite hard.**

 _Whatever… Can I come back inside the room tonight?_

 **Maybe… If I feel really happy after tonight's dinner, I'll think about it.**

 _I'll get right to it._

* * *

 _Granger, what did you do last night? That was AMAZING._

 **Daph, can we talk about this once we get home?**

 _Are you alone, in your office reading some book?_

 **Yes.**

 _Then I don't see the problem. By the way, how did you learn to do that? You aren't practicing with some other bitch, are you?_

 **NO! Of course not! I just read about it somewhere.**

 _I might have to start reading again._

 **That would be quite nice.**

 _Wait, if you read about it in some book. That means you were reading sex stories._

 **What! No...**

 _Yes, and the only time you read is when you're in the library or when you're in your chamber. That means you could be reading one right now._

 **Where do you even come up with such stuff?**

 _Don't try to glide over my deduction. I know I'm right. Because it's either this or one of Combo... Cardo… whatever, one of those shitty muggle magazines that instruct you how to live a boring life. And I know you wouldn't even let your corpse near one of those things._

 _Granger… You just proved me right by avoiding the question._

 _Whatever, I'll just get myself off fantasizing about you reading lesbian erotica for me._

* * *

 **Did you tell Astoria what time we'd reach her home?**

 _Yes, darling. Though I don't see why we have to waste a weekend just to visit her again. We just visited her a week ago._

 **I didn't leave the best of impressions on them last time.**

 _No, you did. I didn't leave a good impression on her._

 **Still, I want to meet them normally for once.**

 _Fine…_

* * *

 **Wow, you were right. You really didn't leave a good impression on her.**

 _I told you so._

 **She slapped you as soon as she saw you, even though you brought me back.**

 _I'm just happy she didn't do much more._

 **It might not seem like it, but I am too.**

 _Wow… It really shows._

 **I'm serious. I do not want anything to happen to you.**

 _Thanks love._

* * *

 _Granger, when do you get home?_

 **Why?**

 _Those two guys who live next door are here in our bedroom, and they want to have a foursome. Care to join?_

* * *

 _Granger, I'm sorry. It was just a way to get you to come home early._

 **Who is teaching you such bullshit?**

 _Granger, wh-_

 **Who the fuck is teaching you this bullshit?**

 _The… the neighbors._

 **I knew it. I'm going to castrate those assholes.**

 _Granger, they're already scared of you._

 **They'd better be… Just as you should be as well... Daph, I love you the way you are, including the way in which you used to lure me into our bed every night. If I wanted a douchebag, I would've gone straight to them. Why should I come to you when they are the experts?**

 **So Daph, please understand this, I love you the way you are today, and tomorrow I will love the way you will become. But only as long as you are being yourself. Please be yourself, so I can keep loving you.**

 _I'm sorry. I love you too, just the way you are._

 **Good. Now stop giving me heart attacks.**

 _I gave you a heart attack with that?_

 **Of course. I can't stand the thought of a penis near my girlfriend's vagina, let alone two.**

 _I'm starting to realize how shitty that idea was._

 **You're just STARTING?**

 _Sorry…_

 **Fine. I'll be home quite late tonight. Wear my favorite scarlet underwear for me won't you?**

 _Of course love._

 **I love you.**

 _I love you too._

* * *

 **Daph, did you do that thing last night?**

 _Yeah. Thought I'd try copying you._

 **You were right. It was AMAZING.**

 _Told you so. Anyways, come home quickly tonight. Last night you were home so late, I nearly had to get myself off. The only reason I waited was because I was sorry._

 **I will try.**

 _Alright. Just remember, I'm waiting eagerly._

 **Okay.**

 _In my underwear._

 **I'll think about it.**

 _With a hand down my panties, thinking of you._

 **…**

 _I knew you'd cave. Haha Gra-_

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Not my best one to date. But it's alright.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review.**

 **EDIT: Made a few grammar corrections and sentence improvements.**


	6. Cooking Shenanigans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1625**

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 **So, when do you want to start the course?**

 _Maybe sometime next week, tomorrow I have to head to work for the orientation session. They will give me a tour of the facility and give me a brief intro on how the project is coming along so far._

 **Hmm… When does it start?**

 _Quite early, I have to be there by nine in the morning._

 **Nine is NOT early. I leave for Hogwarts every morning at nine.**

 _It is… when you've been waking up at noon every day for the past month or so._

 **That's your own fault. I did warn you about it.**

 _Yeah, yeah… Whatever, just wake me up tomorrow._

 **Okay… and what time do you get home?**

 _I don't know. I'll message you once I get there. I should be back before dinner though._

 **Good. I'm happy for you. It's your first day at work tomorrow.**

 _Well… I won't actually be working on the project for at least two months._

 **Still… Congratulations on getting in. You need a NEWT in potions to do that.**

 _Thanks, love. And it is thanks to you. I couldn't have done it otherwise._

 **There is no way I would let you graduate with any less than three NEWTs.**

 _No arguing there._

* * *

 **Hey love, how did the orientation go?**

 _Great._

 **Any idea on when you'll be back?**

 _No._

 **Okay.**

* * *

 **Did you find out how long it will take?**

 _I'll be home by around 7._

 **Perfect.**

 _Granger, what's wrong?_

 **What do mean 'what's wrong?' What could possibly be wrong?**

 _That… That is exactly what's wrong. You're acting weird._

 **What? No. I'm not weird. Just your usual book-crazy bushy-haired ridiculously-short lesbian who's in love with one Daphne Greengrass.**

 _You know you're much more than that. And you're not short, you're perfect._

 **I'm only 5'2". You are 5'8". A full six inches taller than me.**

 _You're perfect just as you are. And that's beside the point. You're still acting weird. In fact this just proves my point._

 **Daph, I'm not acting weird.**

 _We'll see when I get home today… Oh, I like how that sounds._

 **Me too, love.**

* * *

 **Daph, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.**

 _Granger, it's alright. You already apologized enough last night._

 **I didn't think I would burn the kitchen down. It was quite lucky you got pizza on the way home.**

 _It's quite alright, love. It was nice of you to try and make Lasagna for me for my first day at work. It didn't work the way you planned it to. But at the end of that ordeal, I'm just happy you're okay. We can fix the kitchen, but I don't want you to need a trip to St. Mungo's._

 **Yeah. I'll leave the kitchen to you from next time.**

 _Yeah._

 **Though, I still feel bad about spoiling a happy night.**

 _Then do something else for me. Something I'll enjoy a lot more._

 **Hmm… I can think of one thing.**

 _Good._

* * *

 **Daph, Neville and Luna will be visiting us for lunch tomorrow, come home for lunch will you?**

 _Okay, I will. They're a weird pair, but I like them both… Though, I have to return to work afterwards._

 **That's fine.**

 _Alright, I'll be there by noon. I love you._

 **I love you too.**

* * *

 _Granger, you never told me they were dating._

 **I thought you knew. It was quite obvious.**

 _To someone who's known them for a while, probably. But I've barely spent twenty minutes with them before tonight._

 **I guess. Then again, Astoria asked me if they were dating when we last met. And she's never even met them in person. So I assumed… Sorry, it's my mistake. I forget that she's smarter than you.**

 _I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. And I don't remember the two of you ever conversing privately that time when we visited them._

 **Oh, I met her at Flourish & Blotts two weeks ago. We went shopping together and then she made us lunch. In fact that's when she gave me the recipe for your favorite Lasagna.**

 _You and Tory had lunch together? What in the world is happening behind my back?_

 **Oh, and I got to see your childhood photos. Apparently, she took them with her when she left the Greengrass Estate. You looked so cute with twin braids and pristine schoolgirl clothes. It was like you lived in the 17** **th** **century.**

 _Shut up._

 **My cute little Daph. I would love to-**

 _Shut up. I have to go now. They're giving each of the new recruits a mentor for the next 3 months so we could get used to work._

 **Okay, bye.**

 _Bye._

* * *

 _Granger, why are there three bottles of chocolate syrup and two cans of whipped cream in the fridge?_

 **No reason.**

 _Granger, are you planning something?_

 **Nope. Not planning anything… No plan whatsoever.**

 _Does this have something to do with the kitchen mishap?_

 **No…**

 _Granger, please don't do anything with the kitchen._

 **Daph, trust me, you'll love it. And I swear, neither of us will be in harm's way this time.**

 _NO!_

 **Daph, please. I really want to make this up to you and this is the perfect plan. Trust me.**

 _But-_

 **Trust me.**

…

 **Daph, please trust me.**

 _Fine… Just this one time. And I want to be there when you make it. I want to be there_

 **Sure. I cannot make this without your help.**

 _Okay._

* * *

 **Darling, when will you come home?**

 _The moment before you plan to start making it._

 **You know me too well. Seven o'clock should be good enough.**

 _I will be there._

* * *

 _Last night was amazing._

 **So you think you can let me into the kitchen again?**

 _Maybe… but only when you tell me exactly what you're making. And no surprises, unless it's the same as last night._

 **I can work with that.**

 _Do you know how scared I was when you told me you were going back into the kitchen to surprise me? I almost took a shit in my pants. Anyways, I'm happy you decided to opt for such a… creative way to use chocolate sauce and whipped cream._

 **And honey.**

 _AND honey… How could I forget that?_

 **So I take it you loved my meal.**

 _Was there ever a chance that I won't love the taste of you…r meal?_

 **Haha… I'm glad.**

* * *

 _Granger, what time should I come home?_

 **Someone's quite eager, isn't she?**

 _It is my first time. Of course I'd be eager. I've been waiting for this._

 **It'd be nicer if you were that eager about sex.**

 _I am that eager about sex! Granger, are you horny?_

 **Why wouldn't I be? You spent the night at Astoria's, which is fine… but after we meet once again, instead of fucking you against a wall, I will be giving you a lesson on how to drive a muggle car.**

 _When did you become so perverted?_

 **I AM NOT PERVERTED! And whatever I have become, it's because of you. You only have yourself to blame for this.**

 _Whatever floats your boat Granger… Though I never said I had a problem with this side of you. It's quite endearing in its own way to be honest. I can just imagine your cute face as you say you want to fuck me against a wall._

 **Yeah, whatever… Come home in half an hour, I'm going to Harry's place to borrow his car.**

 _I'll be there, my love._

* * *

 **Daph, there's something I have to tell you.**

 _Yes, love?_

 **My parents… they are coming to London to see me.**

 _Okay… and?_

 **I haven't told them about you, about us.**

 _Okay… and?_

 **That's the problem. I do not know what to do. Should I move out for a week? Rent an-**

 _Granger, you are staying here._

 **Oh, you are moving out? Than-**

 _No, I'm staying here as well._

 **Oh, so we're telling them you're my room-**

 _Granger, we are telling them the truth. And they would figure it out almost instantly if you tell them that. They already know of your preference._

 **But-**

 _Love, what's the real problem?_

 **I can't hide anything from you, huh?**

 _Nope. Tell me, love._

 **My mother… still hasn't… accepted that side of me yet. I… I think she thinks it's a passing thing, a phase of sorts.**

 _But, it's not._

 **No, it's definitely not a phase.**

 _Granger, leave it to me. I'll talk to her._

 **Daph… I don't like the sound of that. I do not think she'll appreciate being bound and threatened by her future daughter-in-law.**

 _Good to see you're finally making plans for that… And I would never do that._

 **Really? You expect me to believe that after Ron… He still doesn't talk to me. I should've taken your chance away.**

 _Then why haven't you?_

… **The sex is quite good, okay… There's no other reason.**

 _Sure, that just means I have to keep it up in the shack. And I'm sure you can think of one more reason. Anyways, I would never do that with someone who is mature like your mother. Weasley is and always was a short-tempered, uncooperative idiot and that's the only reason I had to take such drastic measures._

 **Fine… One chance. I'll send mom to you while you cook lunch. That's the only chance you get to not squander our relationship, while you convince her that you're here to stay. And keep in mind, she's doesn't hesitate to hit people she doesn't like with a steaming pan. Just ask Robert J. Smith, a thief who tried to break into our home when I was five. He had to be taken to the hospital for burns and a concussion before they chucked him in prison.**

 _Thanks for the pep talk._

 **You're welcome. Do you think you'll be able to convince her?**

 _Of Course I Do._

* * *

 **How do you like it?**

 **Please let me know if you feel the quality is deteriorating. I know the first chapter is pretty different from the others but I want to know how you all feel about it.**

 **And I hope the little changes in their relationship are quite visible. I think the pacing of the story is alright.**

 **Also, if it wasn't obvious, the course that Daphne wants to take at the start is the driving lesson. And there will be another chapter to this, no doubt about it.**

 **Please leave a review. I love to hear back from you guys.**


	7. AN

**Hi, this is just a quick author's note to let you guys know that there are other stories that are related to this one and present a sort of… alternate universe in which this ship is carried through. The fics are:**

 **Violet - Set 19 years later from the POV of Violet Dursley.**

 **Care for a donut? – Same as Violet, but from the POV of Rose Weasley.**

 **First and Last – A special day for Hermione and Daphne, from Daphne's POV.**

 **Sorry that this isn't a chapter update. I'll update this very soon, within in a few days. Please check out the others in the meantime.**


	8. The Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1947**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 117\. (character) Minerva McGonagall

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

Underlined - Minerva McGonagall

* * *

 _Granger, what is a computer? I just came across an advert for it while I was watching Friends reruns._

 **I take it you like Friends.**

 _It's pretty good. I quite didn't like them at first, but Chandler and Phoebe are my favorite characters. I don't like Ross though. He's quite annoying._

 **Good to see you found something of interest on TV. Anyway, a computer is somewhat like a TV, but you interact with it. You can type stuff on it, play a few games, chat with someone through the internet, send emails and so much more. It's probably one of the most amazing things muggles have made.**

 _Oh…_

 **I'll take you to a computer store tomorrow so you can see it with your own eyes. Though I still have no clue why you need to go shopping for new clothes just to meet my parents.**

 _I have to make sure that they realize that their daughter is getting the best in the market. It's all part of a plan to convince your Mom that I'm here to stay._

 **I honestly do not know how that is going to work, but okay. If that helps your confidence then it might be worth it. Anyway, now get to work. It is almost 9.**

 _Okay… I love you._

 **I love you too.**

* * *

 _I still cannot believe you told the guy at the computer store that I didn't understand computers because I was from a remote island off the coast of Australia._

 **Well… we were quite lucky that you could do an Australian accent. I'm honestly surprised you are so talented. Too bad I had to rush back to Hogwarts, otherwise I might've taken that Australian tongue even further down south.**

 _I have created a sex monster… and I love her._

 **Haha… Just don't ever let my Mom find this sheet. Otherwise we're done.**

* * *

 _Granger, how long before you get home?_

Hermione left Hogwarts about ten minutes ago.

 _Why am I getting terrible flashbacks from that handwriting?_

I should hope that you remember my handwriting Ms. Greengrass. I have always had a lot to say about the… less than adequate quality of your transfiguration essays.

 _Fu-…_

Good to see you managed to realize your mistake before you finished the word. Hermione seems to be having a positive influence on you.

 _I… cannot actually disagree with you on that, Professor McGonagall._

Although, your influence on her, in particular her sex life… I must say I am less than pleased.

 _Professor McGonagall, please do not think negatively of her for any of this._

Oh, no Ms. Greengrass, I could never blame Hermione for any of this. Please understand that you are the only person I am blaming for her transformation.

 _Thank you so much… and could I please request you to refrain from reading any further._

As much as I want to do that myself, unfortunately I am terrible when it comes to gossip.

 _Fuck!_

Language, Ms. Greengrass.

 _Sorry… But please do not tell anyone about any of this._

Of course not. I do not perpetuate gossip... but I am just prone to craving it when I find some.

 _Okay, thank you Professor._

* * *

 **Professor, I am so so sorry. I am extremely embarrassed about this.**

It's alright Hermione, as I've already told Ms. Greengrass, I do not blame you for this. Though I must say there is one good thing that came out from this incident.

 **I cannot think of any, Professor.**

Previously, I was skeptical that Ms. Greengrass would prove a worthy partner for you. But she's doing much better than I imagined. She truly loves you, and I can tell that even without reading the rest of this.

 _Thank you so much for your first compliment to me, Professor._

Oh dear, have I set off her ego again? I'm sorry Hermione.

 **I'm afraid you have, Professor. But it's alright, I can deal with it… I'll come and get my sheet in a few minutes.**

Floo into my office dear, I can Apparate there and leave it on my desk for you. I've already closed off the floo to my home, and it would be a hassle to reopen it or change the wards so you can Apparate.

 **Alright, Professor.**

* * *

 **Daph, I have a problem.**

 _Tell me love._

 **You have to go pick Mom and Dad up from the airport.**

 _Okay._

 **I really don't want to do this, but Harry needs me to come help him with some Auror stuff.**

 _You aren't going back out into the field or doing something crazy again, are you?_

 **No love. It's just something he wants me to identify.**

 _Then it better not be infested with dark magic. Because I will shove it up Potter's arse if something happens to you._

 **Thank you love. But no, it's something related to Runes and Transfiguration.**

 _Okay, good. Tell me what time and which flight. I will go pick them for you._

 **Thank you so much, Daph.**

 _I'm starting to like being thanked by people for loving you._

 **Then keep doing it.**

 _I will._

 **And it's BA0016, landing at 2 in the afternoon.**

* * *

 **Daph, have they reached yet?**

 _Their flight just landed, they must be at the baggage counter._

 **Okay.**

* * *

 _Granger, they're here. We're in the car and heading home._

 **Alright. I'll be home in about two hours.**

* * *

 **DAPH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!**

 _Granger, calm down…_

 **NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU CONVINCE HER TO ACCEPT YOU AS MY GIRLFRIEND?! I mean, I come home scared for my life about how she's going to take it and suddenly I find the two of you having a blast while cooking dinner. My first thought was that you still hadn't told her, but then she calls you my girlfriend… and now she loves you so much she kicked my dad out to the living room with me so she could spend more time with you… How the fuck did you do it?**

 _I… I'm not telling you._

 **WHAT! You can't do that! That's a criminal offence. You can't just make everything right in my world and not tell me how the fuck you did it!**

 _Granger, calm down… Your father's going to wake up from all the screaming. I can almost hear you in here._

… **There, I cast a silencing spell on myself. Now spill, how did you convince my Mom?**

 _I… I… told her about… I can't do it, it's too much for me… Ask your mother yourself. Good night. I love you._

 **No… don't do that to me…**

 **Ugh… now I'm never going to sleep tonight.**

* * *

 **Daph… You told my Mom about the war…**

 _Hmm… Not exactly, love… I told your mother about how you made life in the war… easier. And it's a story that I will never tell you, because it's too embarrassing._

 **Okay… I guess I can stand to find out about that story from someone else. But remember that I will find out about it.**

 _I never said you wouldn't._

 **Good… But I don't understand how you knew this would work.**

 _Well, it was actually thanks to McGonagall. She's quite motherly when it comes to you, and not in a Molly Weasley sort of way. I just saw what worked with her and replicated that with your mother._

 **Well, I'm happy that it worked for our relationship. Though the pitch for my lesbianism was a complete failure.**

 _I wonder how that happened._

 **Apparently, the only time she will readily accept my sexual orientation is if I'm dating you. She made sure I understood that if I ever break up with you to the point that we will never get back together, she is going to push me to become a straight girl again.**

 _It's a good thing we don't ever intend for that to ever happen._

 **Yeah. I love you too much for that.**

 _Good._

 **Anyway, what happened last night? What did the two of you do together?**

 _Careful with how you word that, Granger. You don't want to seem inappropriate._

 **Eww… gross, Daph. Don't make me imagine that…**

 _Haha…_

 **Shut up.**

 _Fine… We talked for a little, she told me she'd send over your baby pictures next time._

 **Oh Merlin, no…**

 _Oh yes… that's payback for doing the same with my sister._

 **Fine… I guess you can have that.**

 _She also said she would send over all of those drawings you made in that book of yours._

 **Why?! She's already sending the pictures!**

 _At Slytherin, we are taught that payback must always surpass the initial offence._

 **Ugh… Great…**

 _Anyway, the real problem is your father. I don't think he likes me very much._

 **Which father is ever nice to their baby girl's partner?**

 _How should I know? It's not like I've been around normal fathers all my life._

 _Granger, what happe-_

* * *

 _You didn't have to Apparate home to give me a kiss and a hug, love. Your parents were pretty freaked out at your sudden appearance._

 **Yes, I did. And they'll get used to it.**

 _Hmm… so when do you come home for real?_

 **I'll be back in an hour and then I'm free for the rest of the week.**

 _Why did you even have to go today? You could've just stayed._

 **I had to come in today because I was behind schedule. And none of us have to guess whose fault that is. If you hadn't constantly distracted me with sex, I wouldn't be in this predicament.**

 _Hey, I was just making up for the 4 days we'll have to go without because your parents are here._

 **Please don't remind me about that.**

 _Okay… but head home quickly._

* * *

 **Daph…**

 _Yes, love?_

 **What you said earlier got me thinking…**

 _And?_

 **Do you think you can take a visit to the grocery store downstairs?**

 _Why? Do you need something?_

 **Apparate here from there… I think we can take a 15 minute tour of my office.**

 _Only 15? I thought you could hold out for longer._

 **Oh, I can hold out for much longer. You know that well enough.**

 _We'll see how long you can go._

 **Bring it on.**

* * *

 **We're fully grown 18 year olds who are about start earning on their own soon, and yet he still grounded us.**

 _Granger, we came home an hour late, completely worn out, wearing each other's shirt and without any groceries. It was quite obvious what we were doing… Now I get why fathers don't like their daughter's partners._

 **I know… but grounding us by sending us to different rooms? It's lucky they don't know about the sheet, otherwise they would've confiscated this along with our wands.**

 _Well, it's only for an hour a day for the duration of their stay here. It's not that bad._

 **I guess… You're still fine with loving me forever, right?**

 _Of course I am. I thought we were past this._

 **Well, that was with me. And this is with my family. And-**

 _Hermione, I love you and your family._

 **I love you too. But I… uh… I…**

 _It's fine love. I understand._

 **I'm sorry.**

 _It's okay… Now to liven up the mood, how about some message sheet sex?_

 **Hmm… You know, that isn't exactly a bad idea.**

 _Really?_

 **Yeah, you did manage to hide your sheet well enough after we left the Burrow. And we have been teasing each other for quite a few times now. Also, we have an hour to kill every day for the next few days, so I don't see why not.**

 **Daph, are you dancing?**

 _Maybe…_

* * *

 **How was it? Love it, hate it?**

 **Drop a review and let me know how you felt about it? I really appreciate those.**


	9. Cuddling Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1868**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 580\. (word) Gorgeous

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 **I've been thinking…**

 _When don't you do that?_

 **Shut up… and while we're cuddling.**

 _Aww…_

 **Anyway, I've been thinking that I need to go on a diet.**

 _What? Why? You look gorgeous just the way you are._

 **Thank you love, but I don't mean that kind of diet. I'm talking about a sex diet.**

 _WHAT?! WHY?! HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS TERRIBLE IDEA?!_

 **It is not a terrible idea.**

 _If we go through with this, does it mean that we'll be spending a smaller amount of time having sex?_

 **Yes.**

 _Then it's clearly a terrible idea._

 **It is not a terrible idea.**

 _It most definitely is, love._

 **It is not! Just hear me out and you'll understand.**

 _Go on then._

 **I got this idea from the problems I've been facing for the past few weeks.**

 _What problems? Granger, are you okay?_

 **Yeah, it's just… you've been at Astoria's much more lately and both of us have to stay late at work from time to time. And during those times, I've been so randy that practically any piece of furniture reminds how I want fuck you up against it or on top of it. And that puts me off from my work.**

 _Wait just a second. You want to stop having sex… because you keep getting horny at work? Granger, I'm going to need a map to understand what you're trying to say. Help me out here._

 **If we have a lot of sex on a regular basis, it will be really hard not to yearn for it when we end up in a situation where we cannot meet in person. Take the past few days, for instance. We've had to rely on the message sheet and our own fingers to keep ourselves grounded.**

 _If you ask me, that plan isn't too shabby._

 **That's another thing, I do not know how you aren't as affected by this as I am. It's like I want you more than you want me, and I know for a fact that is not true.**

 _I think I just have more practice. For years I've been stalking you while stopping my inner urges from taking over._

 **See, that's what I need - practice. I need to spend more time doing something else. That will calm my libido.**

 _Granger, I don't think it works like that. Also, sex isn't the only thing that you will have an issue with. If the two of us are separated, then we won't be able to cuddle as well._

 **You… are right.**

 _Yeah, so if you are making plans for something like this, take into account that aspect as well. At least for sex we'll be able to make do with the sheet if it's for a few days. Cuddling doesn't work like that._

 _Granger, are you still there?_

 _Granger?_

* * *

 _Granger, where are you? Your parents were startled when you bolted out of the house while mumbling something to yourself._

 **Hmm… Sorry Daph. I just needed a few minutes to let that sink in, I'll be back in a few.**

 _Okay. Be careful, you do not have your wand._

 **I can take care of myself without magic.**

 _I highly doubt that._

 **I am going to disregard that statement. And even then I can still use some wandless magic.**

 _That's exactly what I am relying on to keep you safe._

* * *

 **Okay. I'm coming back now.**

 _I'll be waiting._

* * *

 **What did my parents tell you before they boarded the flight last night?**

 _The usual stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary._

 **And that is?**

 _Your mother told me I am always welcome to Australia and that I should not try my best not to break up with you. But if you become too unbearable, then I am welcome to do so._

 **Ugh… Why did you charm her so well?**

 _Hey! She's one of the few on my side in this relationship. Your father, on the other hand gave me another strict warning that should I ever hurt his baby girl, he would personally strangle me until I run out of breath. That's five people who will hunt me down to Antarctica if you cry, starting with my very own little sister._

 **Haha… I guess you can have my mom on your side.**

 _Thank you for showing me some mercy._

 **Shut up.**

* * *

 _Granger, I'm borrowing some of the books from your shelf._

 **Which ones?**

 _I'm taking 'Advanced Ancient Potions: Part One' and 'A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration'._

 **Along with the potions book, you might want to grab my Rune dictionary. Most of the procedures were partially or in some cases, completely written in Runic scriptures that hadn't yet been identified by the time the author published the book.**

 _Alright, I'll take that. Thank you._

 **Wait, why do you need the Transfiguration book? I do not recall any potion brewing that requires any form of Transfiguration. And also, the book contains information about transfiguration we learnt and perfected way back in our first year.**

 _As usual, you're right about that. I'm only taking it because I need a paperweight and I can't be bothered to constantly maintain a spell over my parchment._

 **If that book doesn't come back in perfect con-**

 _I know, you'll murder me ten ways to Sunday. The real question I have to ask is why you possess this book in the first place._

 **Oh… I need it for the first years that I am going to teach in September. According to Professor McGonagall they will always be the hardest to teach to, unless you have the Weasley twins or the Marauders as your students. So I decided to prepare early to make life easier for me when they do come around.**

 _Granger, I do not think there's a point in doing that. When the kids do come along, you will never know how they will react to the way you teach. So a plan would only restrict you because you will try to follow it even though your students may not like the way you teach._

 **Hmm… I see your point. Maybe it isn't such a necessity to plan it all out and just a basic lesson plan would do.**

 _See, I'm right sometimes._

 **Yeah… and that's what baffles me the most. Maybe you aren't completely useless after all. Your sister did say you have a few redeeming academic qualities. Perhaps this is what she was referring to.**

 _The next time the two of you meet, tell her she will regret that she ever said that._

 **That's between the two of you, I'm not coming in between that.**

 _Don't even for a second think you're off the hook. Her punishment will be planned, but yours… I'm going to extract whenever I feel like it._

 **Oh Merlin, I can't wait.**

* * *

 _Hey Granger, I… have something I have to tell you._

 **What is it love?**

 _It's my father, he… tried to contact me today._

 **Isn't he in Azkaban?**

 _Yeah, he apparently appealed to the Gamot' that he should be allowed to contact me and won. He will be allowed to send me letters every few months until his release._

 **Oh, that's… okay.**

 _No, it's not okay. Not many people know of this but father has always been smarter than the other Death Eaters. He made sure he never did much of the dirty work, so he wouldn't get prosecuted should Voldemort fail to win the war._

 **Still, I do not think it would be much of a problem. If my memory serves me properly, I believe the Aurors confiscated his wand.**

 _It is a problem! You don't know what he'll do once he finds out. What if he alerts the rogue Death Eaters to come after you? What if-_

* * *

 _You didn't have to come home for me just to give me a kiss and a hug… again._

 **Trust me, I most definitely did. And I warned you the last time it happened, it's going to happen again and again… and again… an-**

 _You can stop that now._

 **I was just making sure you properly understood that I'll always be willing to come home should you need it.**

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **Daphne, could you help us bake a cake for Harry? His birthday is on the 31** **st** **and we want to make sure he knows that we love him.**

 _I do not love him so why should I participate in this?_

 **It's because… none of us know how to cook.**

 _Us? Who else is part of this?_

 **Just Ginny, Luna and I.**

 _And Ginny cannot cook?_

 **No, she's almost as bad as I am.**

 _I thought she might've learned something from Molly._

 **She did learn a lot from Molly. Unfortunately, that doesn't apply to her cooking. It seems Molly's cooking skills were passed down to Charlie instead.**

 _Still, can't Lovegood… Right, we're talking about Lovegood, I wonder what I was thinking._

 **Yeah.**

 _Can't you do something else?_

 **Why should we, when we have you?**

 _That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid._

 **Please… your cooking is extremely tasty.**

 _Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Granger._

 **Oh Really? I beg to disagree, my little slice of heaven.**

 _Bring it on, love._

 **You bet I will, my sweetest devotion.**

 _I'm liking this game._

 **Of course you are, my favorite orgasm machine.**

…

 **Haha… I knew that one would work.**

 _Fine! I'll bake your stupid cake. But only if you call me that every chance you get._

 **Only while we're alone… and I'll say it on the sheet only as long as both of us manage to keep our message sheets hidden.**

 _Deal._

 **Well then chef Daphne, what do we need to buy for the cake?**

 _I'll let you guys know tomorrow, we still have four days to work with it. Though, I think a shopping trip is in order._

 **Ugh… What is with you and shopping?**

 _And I was starting to think I was the butch in this relationship._

 **Is that from those lesbian self-help books? Didn't I tell you to throw those in the trash and forget about them?**

 _I threw them out that very night, but I remember some of the stuff I read. To me, this seemed like information that was okay for us to remember._

 **I agree it is not too harmful, but I did not want us to categorize ourselves based on a socially defined stereotype. It's completely alright if we're both a little butch and femme as long as we can be ourselves.**

 _Granger… You should write a lesbian self-help book._

 **You're telling me that I should write a book telling people telling lesbians worldwide not to believe what is written in other books. Daph, stop making fun of me.**

 _Alright, fine. Even if I was telling you that, I know you wouldn't appreciate being the author of such books when instead you could be making the next Transfiguration discovery that will change the field forever and somehow save millions of lives._

 **Good, you understand.**

 _Of Course I Do. I love you._

 **I love you too. So, tomorrow at two?**

 _Sure, we'll head out for lunch and then buy everything necessary._

 **Alright, see you at seven tonight… my orgasm machine.**

 _I'm definitely putting this sheet in a frame someday._

* * *

 **Love it, hate it? Let me know what you think in a review.**

 **I really appreciate those.**

 **And of course, this clearly has another chapter. I'm actually planning on letting this run for a while, considering each chapter isn't so time-taking, they're all pretty much light-hearted fluff and I have a bunch of ideas on where I want to take this, what is the next step in their relationship, etc.**

 **Let me know if you do not want that.**

 **Also, the list of companion pieces just keeps on increasing. I'm listing them all down below. Check them out for more:**

 **1\. First and Last (Marriage fic)**

 **2\. Her Dress (Proposal fic)**

 **3\. Disgust (Plain fluff)**

 **4\. Care for a donut?** **(minor, same world)**

 **5\. Violet (minor, same world)**


	10. Shopping, Nudity, and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1603**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 589\. (word) Punctual

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

Underlined - Luna Lovegood

* * *

 **Daph, can you pay The Burrow a visit?**

 _Yeah… may I ask why?_

 _Granger?_

 **I… my brain... it… stopped functioning momentarily.**

 _Hmm… So I must go and visit The Burrow because your brain momentarily stopped functioning. Granger, I don't think that is a momentary thing, I think it's still happening._

 **No, it's not. I wanted you to visit The Burrow because you need to pick up Ginny. She's home for a few days and I think she is still asleep. Apparently there's nobody else at home, not even Molly and Arthur, who are out on their second honeymoon. The thing that really threw my brain for a loop was the thought of you saying the words 'may I ask why?' I… I just… can't imagine them coming from your mouth. It's unfathomable.**

 _Shut up. And it's your fault, you're affecting my vocabulary._

 **Now I see what Professor McGonagall meant by positive influence… Anyway, please wake her up and bring her over here.**

* * *

 _Granger, I think our little redheaded friend is hungover… and in bed with Potter._

 **Oh.**

 _I'm just happy everything on his side was covered._

 **And hers wasn't?!**

 _Not as much. No wonder most people can't keep their eyes off her chest… she inherited that from Molly alright._

 **Apparate home this very instant. I will deal with you later. Right now, there's a bare chested, terribly late Ginevra Weasley I need to scream at.**

 _I do not want to be around for that. Also, isn't Potter in trouble as well?_

 **No, why would Harry be in trouble? He was just spending some quality time with his girlfriend. It is said girlfriend's mistake that she forgot she had plans for the afternoon. And it will be said girlfriend who will be held accountable for this mistake.**

 _Okay, I'll be leaving then._

* * *

 _Granger, how is our redheaded friend doing?_

 **Not too well, I suppose. She's sitting in a corner reflecting on her mistakes**

 _Hey, don't go so hard on her. I saw more breasts every day in the Slytherin dorm room than I saw today morning. And believe me, Pansy had some amazing knockers-_

 **Ahem…**

 _Right. Not helping my case, is it?_

 **Not in the slightest.**

 _But hey, if it's any consolation. Your breasts are the ones I choose to wake up to every morning._

 **Okay, that helps.**

 _Good, I love you._

 **I love you too. Oh, and could you just go get Luna to our home instead. Unlike this idiot, she's usually very punctual and doesn't sleep in her bed devoid of any form of clothing… most of the times. Anyway, I do not want to her to wait indefinitely at the meeting point just because of idiots like this.**

 _Okay, I'll go get her._

* * *

 _Granger, how much longer is it going to take? The two of us are quite hungry right now._

 **Not long, we're almost done, Ginny is just finishing up on her hair.**

 _Alright._

* * *

 _Ginny must really hate this arrangement, the two of you paired up on a shopping trip just a few hours after you chewed her out._

 **This combination was planned in advance and has nothing to do with what transpired this morning. The four of us were going to split up into pairs after lunch so we can gather stuff faster. You would make a list of the things that we have to buy as well as the places where we can find those things, and the pair without you would shop for all of the things where we do not have to check the quality beyond the expiration date. I would take Ginny and you would take Luna, we agreed upon that yesterday.**

 _Yeah, I suppose we did._

 **How's Luna as a shopping partner? I'm curious about that.**

 _Actually, I like her very much. She clearly cooks a lot while she's at home. It's just that her recipes are… not for everyone. I think she'll be a good help in the kitchen, especially to keep stuff from blowing up._

 **Hey!**

 _Haha. Don't try to deny the truth._

 **Ugh… fine.**

* * *

 _Granger, we were discussing about it earlier but we forgot to jot it down, what flavor cake did Ginny say she wanted?_

 **I think she said pineapple. Just wait a second, I'll ask her.**

 _Whatever made her choose pineapple?_

 **According to her, Harry has been liking it a lot in the past few weeks. He finds the sweetness to be in perfect balance with the tart.**

 _Remind me to cut a smaller slice at the party._

* * *

 **Daph, we've bought everything else except for the baking powder and the vanilla extract. Will you buy that, or should I search elsewhere?**

Hi Hermione.

 **Why? Why does this always happen to us... Hi Luna. Could you please refrain from reading this sheet any further and hand it back to Daphne. I need to speak with her.**

Okay. Daphne had dropped this paper while we were walking around, so I picked it up for her. And don't worry Hermione, I didn't read anything. I was too distracted by the Gulping Plimpy on the roof of the building in front of us.

 **Thank you so much, Luna. Also, I don't think anyone has ever seen a Gulping Plimpy, but let me know when you can show me one.**

I will.

 _Granger, I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I will ma-_

 **Alright.**

 _What? Really? You're just going to forgive me, without any consequences?_

 **Whoever said that was the case? Of course there will be consequences. You have lost the privilege of my calling you by your special nickname.**

 _FUCK!_

 **You should've thought of that before you let the message sheet fall into Luna's hands. Lucky for you, she's not the type to pry into someone else's private matters, so I'm just going to leave it at that.**

 _Fuck… alright, I guess I can take that for now. Now don't you worry, I'm going to get you to say that nickname on the message sheet again._

 **Wow, for something like this, you're taking it way better than I imagined it.**

 _It's only on the message sheet, it's not like you'll stop saying it while we're alone as well._

 **What do you think your punishment is?**

 _No! What kind of logic is that? I fucked up with the message sheet, so you won't say it there. It's completely logical to continue using it in the bedroom… Please…_

 **Fine, but only because I can't say no to that face, even if I am just imagining it my head.**

 _Just for your information, I was making that face at the sheet._

 **Thank you.**

 _You're welcome._

 **Anyway, you still haven't given me an answer about the baking powder and vanilla extract.**

 _Oh, don't worry, love. I'll buy those when I'm done with the rest of the stuff on my part of the list._

 **Alright, then I'm going home with the stuff we bought. Ginny said she is going back to The Burrow, but I suspect she'll probably be at Harry's place.**

 _Why did I expect that? Anyway, I'll be home in about twenty minutes._

 **I'll be waiting love.**

* * *

 **Daph, what's taking you so long?**

* * *

 **Daph…**

 **Are you alright? You're starting to worry me.**

* * *

 **Daphne, please answer me…**

 _Love, it's nothing, I'll explain everything to you later._

 **Okay.**

* * *

 _Hermione, do you remember Pansy?_

 **Of course I remember Pansy Parkinson.**

 _Yeah, I'm sitting with her at a nearby café. After Luna left, I hung back because I saw this really nice dress in the window of a nearby store. Just before I could enter, Pansy recognized me and invited me over._

 **Daph, come home and explain everything.**

 _We still haven't parted ways yet, she's just in the bathroom because some idiot waiter dropped a cup of coffee on her shoulder._

 **Oh, okay.**

 _Yeah, so the coffee shop offered a free cup of coffee in exchange for the inconvenience they've caused her. I'll be home in another twenty to thirty minutes._

 **So how is she?**

 _Well, she's still taking her life after the war pretty badly. While she does understand why she must blend in with the muggles, she isn't happy with the arrangement. I suspect that will change with time, but the year or so we've had until now isn't enough._

 **You've adapted pretty well, within the same time frame.**

 _I wasn't as devoted to the death eater shtick as she was. Besides, I had you to keep me sane through it all._

 **You can't see it, but I'm blushing right now.**

 _It still makes me happy that I can do that to you._

 **I don't think there will ever be a time when you cannot do that to me.**

 _That's good… Anyway, she knew about us from some article in the Prophet and while she finds it quite hard to accept the concept of homosexuality, she decided to set her prejudices aside because she didn't want to get into any more trouble with the Ministry._

 **Hmm…**

 _Yeah, I didn't like that part of the conversation either. I'll try to finish my coffee as fast as possible, and if she's trying to drag the conversation unnecessarily, I'll cook up some excuse and head back._

 **Okay, I'll be waiting… eagerly.**

 _Oh Merlin._

* * *

 _Granger, I'm coming home._

 **I haven't been wearing anything for the past twenty minutes, waiting for you.**

 _Fuck! Why did I spend so much time with Pansy when I have an angel waiting on me? Love, I'm so sorry. I am coming bac-_

 **Instead of wasting this time writing an apology, why don't you come back home and use those talented fingers for some… other purposes.**

 _I'm coming._

* * *

 **Not my best, but I suppose it's alright. The next one will be a little better.**

 **I know Luna wasn't as involved in this as you might've liked, but that's just how I view her character.**

 **How was it? Love it, hate it, leave a review and let me know. I really appreciate those.**


	11. Baking Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1359**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 584\. (word) Mundane

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

Underlined - Ginny Weasley

 _ **Bold, Italics and Underlined - Luna Lovegood**_

* * *

 _I can't believe you burned down the kitchen! I was gone for five minutes and all hell breaks loose._

 **Sorry.**

 _ **Sorry.**_

 _No need for you to apologize Luna, you aren't responsible for any of this. The only person who owes an apology is Granger._

 **But Ginny was-**

 _I know, that's why she's here with me. She's getting the special treatment._

Sorry.

 _Anyway, now that the two of you have been separated, I do not have to worry about any unexpected fires again. You guys mix the batter and bring it over, Ginny will help me bake and decorate it at her place. Once the second layer is also done, you guys can help decorate it as well._

 **Can't we bake both the layers together?**

 _Unfortunately, The Burrow's oven is only big enough to fit a single layer at a time. Mrs. Weasley usually uses magic to bake her amazing cakes, so she never had to invest in a larger oven._

Wait, mom uses magic for her cakes?!

 _Really, is it any wonder why Ginny can't cook?_

 **No.**

 _ **No.**_

Luna, not you too!

 _Get used to it Ginny, you probably won't be getting away from this any time soon._

Fine…

 **Haha…**

* * *

 _Granger, is the batter for the first layer done? Do you want me to check up on you?_

 **I think we're almost done. Luna did a quick taste test and said she liked it.**

 _Good, let me know when you can bring it over. I'll pre-heat the oven so we'll be done earlier._

 **Alright.**

* * *

 _Ginny, do not assume even for a second that I didn't consider that you would try to look at my sheet for gossip. I made a separate one just for today._

Aww… Did your girlfriend say something to make you warier of me?

…

Wow, I didn't actually think that would be true. I wonder what kind of secrets the two of you might be hiding from us.

 **You don't have to concern yourself with that.**

I believe I have every claim to that, miss Granger; I am your best friend.

 **Doesn't really make a difference to me, miss Weasley; you will never be privy to such embarrassing information about me or my girlfriend.**

 _ **What about me?**_

 **No Luna, you will not be privy either.**

Aww…

 _Girls, stop it! Nobody will be looking at Hermione and I's actual message sheet. Ginny, you were supposed to mix the pineapple flavoring while I got the first layer out of the oven, are you done with that?_

…

 _Ginny!_

Sorry.

 _And you two, are you done with the second layer?_

 _ **Almost done.**_

 _Good, I'll be there in a few minutes to take it, once I'm confident Ginny can apply cream onto the cake without destroying it. Meanwhile, Granger can start cleaning that mess we now call our kitchen._

 **Alright.**

 _Thanks, love._

Ugh… get a room you two.

 _I would, but someone wants me to bake a cake for their boyfriend's birthday; and my wonderful girlfriend convinced me that I should do it._

You are so whipped.

 _Maybe, but then again it does make me horny when I think of-_

Stop!

 **Daph!**

 _Haha… You asked for it, Ginny._

I'm sure none of us want to hear any more of that on this sheet.

 _ **I would.**_

 **Luna!**

 _ **You look good covered in flour. I do not think you should be embarrassed by that.**_

 _No arguments there._

 **Thank you.**

 _ **You're welcome. *smiley***_

 _Anyway, is it done Luna?_

 _ **Yes. *smiley***_

* * *

 **Is everything still intact there? Ginny was left alone for quite a while.**

 _There's no reason to worry. I made sure there weren't any hot or sharp objects nearby, she's fine._

Hey! Don't treat me like a child!

 **What about the cake?**

 _It's nothing magic cannot easily fix._

 **You were saying something, Ginny?**

…

 **Anyway, I'm done here. I'll wash up and then come over to you.**

 _Okay._

* * *

That turned out better than I expected.

 **Yeah… my girlfriend is an amazing cook, and so is Luna.**

 _ **Thanks. *smiley***_

 _Alright, we'll keep that cake here in the Burrow; will that be fine, Ginny?_

Yeah, I'm spending the night at Harry's place; so the cake will be left untouched for the night. Come on over at around four-thirty in the evening for the party.

 **Sure, we'll be there Ginny.**

* * *

 _Remind me again, why are you at the pizza place ordering take-out, instead of requesting a delivery?_

 **Because I wanted to eat my pizza hot, and the delivery guy takes forever to reach home.**

 _Then why didn't we just eat out?_

 **Because I can't cuddle with you in public. Seriously Daph, it's like you've completely forgotten my priorities.**

 _Of course not, love. It's just that we could've been doing so much more if you were here in my arms, but now we're not because you're at a pizza place a few kilometers away._

 **That's another reason why I didn't want to place a delivery order. We'll definitely end up having sex, I do not want to go open the door while I'm loosely holding up the sheets to save my dignity.**

 _Then I-_

 **I'd rather open the door myself, than let some delivery guy see you half-naked.**

 _What if it's a delivery girl?_

 **You're a lesbian; so that's actually worse. Now enough about this, the pizza is almost ready and I'll be home in a few minutes. This entire discussion was pointless.**

 _Not really, I found out that you're much more worried about some girl stealing me away than some guy. Did you ever really consider that I might just have been gay for you? And that I'd just go back to be a mundane straight girl if we're no longer together._

 **At first, that felt like a strong possibility. But then you quickly proved to me, time and again, that you did indeed prefer the fairer sex.**

 _When did I do that?_

 **The most recent example, you were joking about how you noticed Pansy's 'knockers' in the Slytherin common room.**

 _Hmm… You might be right._

 **Well… whatever be the case, all of this is completely hypothetical. Because whoever wants to 'steal' you from me, will have to get past me first; and I have no intention to let go of you.**

 _Neither do I._

 **On another note, it seems our pizza is ready, love; set the movie up, I'll be home in a few.**

 _Don't keep me waiting._

* * *

 _Granger, where are you right now?_

 **Astoria asked me to meet her for lunch before we left for the party in the evening.**

 _How the fuck did this happen? I swear, Tori spends more time with you than she does with me._

 **Just like my mother calls you every other day, even though she hasn't done something like that with me since my first year at Hogwarts.**

 _Touché. So, is there any agenda to your meets?_

 **Not really. She just doesn't have any magical friends left after the war ended; and you're her sister, so she cannot do any friend-like things with you. That left me as the closest, magical, non-family person who she could be friends with.**

 _Hmm… I guess that's true._

 **I'll let you know if anything serious comes up.**

 _Alright, love. Say hi to her for me._

 **I will.**

 _Hey, maybe Tori and Draco can become better acquainted with the Weasley clan. Of course, not immediately, but maybe we can do that slowly like you did with me._

 **I'm sure they won't have too much trouble with your sister, except for probably, Ron; but Malfoy is going to be a much bigger problem.**

 _Yeah… you're probably right._

 **Yeah, but we will do it, probably at an even slower pace than we did for you; and I have planned for that.**

 _Of course you have. That's one of the many reasons why I love you._

 **Good.**

* * *

 **Daph, are you ready for the party?**

 _Yes, Granger. All I had to do was change into some jeans, that's not so hard. I even have the gift at the ready._

 **Good. We're going to be late, so we'll leave as soon as I'm back. Sorry about the delay, I'll explain once we get some free time.**

 _Okay._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry this was so short. It was either going to end up this size, or incredibly huge. So I decided to split it into two and upload as separate chapters. The next one will be up soon.**

 **I had to take a two month hiatus to focus on my job interviews. (I got the job!) Sorry about that. The silver lining is that now I'm free for my final semester. Six months of uninterrupted story writing.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review below. I really appreciate those.**


	12. AN 2

Sorry, there was an issue when I uploaded the file, probably because of the ongoing upstream issue.

I will reupload in a day or so. Hopefully, they can fix it before that.

If you really want to read the chapter, it's up on my ao3 account of the same name. Go find it there.

Thanks for stopping by.


	13. Birthday Parties and Recliners

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1574**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 675\. (object) Recliner

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 _Granger, your ex has been glaring at me all evening, and unfortunately a certain beautiful bookworm here has forbidden me from doing anything back to him with the threat of sex withdrawal._

 **It's good to see you're sticking to your promise.**

 _Of course I will, Granger. You threatened me with sex._

 **That always works with you.**

 _Yeah, it works just as well as cuddling works with you._

 **...**

 _Gnome got your tongue, Granger?_

 **I'll see what to do about Ron.**

 _Thanks, love._

* * *

 **Daph! Why didn't you tell me you went out and bought another gift for Harry?! I thought we were giving him the book together. When and why did you go out and buy him a pair of 'Hungarian Horntail Dragonscale Quidditch Boots'?**

 _Relax, love. I am giving him that birthday gift together with you. I-_

 **Then why did you buy the boots?!**

 _Will you let me talk, woman?_

 **Alright, go on then. The stage is all yours.**

 _Ugh… I bought them not as a birthday gift, but instead as a thank you gift… for winning the war. A few years ago, some time after I realized that I was interested in you romantically, I also came to realization that the only world where I could be with you is one where Potter would win the war. After that, on more than one occasion, I had hoped and prayed that Potter would win the war, and he ultimately did. But last week, I realized I had never actually thanked him for that._

 **Oh.**

 _Yeah, oh. Anyway, that's why I decided that I should buy him something and gift it to him on his birthday. Unfortunately, I do not know much about what he likes, other than big tits, pineapples, and Quidditch. You'd never find me with a pineapple, so it was going to be Quidditch-related. Unless… you're fine with me giving him a strip show._

 **FUCK NO!**

 _Haha, that's what I thought._

 **Alright, I guess I can let you off the hook. But next time, we're always going to give them a gift together, as a couple.**

 _Of course, love._

 **Good.**

* * *

 _Granger, I think we should purchase a recliner._

 **No.**

 _Why shouldn't we?_

 **Because we're lazy enough as we are. If we throw a recliner in there, we'll never get to work.**

 _But a recliner provides wonderful cuddling opportunities._

… **Still, no.**

 _Okay._

 **That's it? You're just going to agree with me? I thought you'd put up more of a fight? Is the great Daphne Greengrass becoming complacent?**

 _Relax Granger, this is just a temporary retreat. It'll be much easier to convince you with a finger up your snatch; and I'm sure I'll have many opportunities to do that later this evening._

 **And by later this evening, you mean in the comfort of our bed, back at home… right?**

* * *

 **Daph, why aren't you answering me?**

* * *

 **Daph! You better ans-… Did you just vanish my underwear?**

 _It's for easy access, love. You might be realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to wear a knee-length sundress today. Also, I've only vanished your knickers and not your bra; I don't want Weasley to stare at your chest any more than he does right now._

 **Ron does not stare at my chest. And did you use a consistent vanishing incantation?**

 _Yep. Every pair of knickers that you try to conjure right now will reappear in my bedside drawer back at home. And he most certainly does stare at your chest, that is whenever he's not staring at your arse or he's not giving me a death glare. Trust me, if looks could Avada, he should be thrown in Azkaban for murdering the same person over fifty times in a night._

 **Hmm… I'll talk to him again about that. And the spell seems very stable; I would've considered rewarding you for doing so well… if you didn't have me standing knicker-less at Harry's birthday party! Daph, remove it right now!**

 _Not an option love, I'm having loads of fun._

 **Daphne!**

* * *

 **Alright, you've had your fun teasing me with it, now remove the charm.**

 _Nope._

 **Daph! Why are you doing this to me?**

 _Because I love you a lot._

 **I'm not exactly feeling this overwhelming love that you seem to think you're showing me.**

 _Well then don't hit me when I get closer to you next time, and I'll show you exactly how much I love you._

 **Fuck off!**

 _Such animosity._

* * *

 **Why do you love recliners so much? You've never even used a recliner before, yet you're trying so hard to buy one.**

 _Recliners… oh, you thought this was about the recliner, of course not love. As you would know, that spell takes a while to master; so this was a plan in the works for quite a while now. The recliner just gave me a good opportunity to set the plan in motion. We don't have to buy a recliner if you don't want to; I'm more interested in watching you squirm in that dress._

* * *

 **Daph, please remove it. They're planning to go outside right now, and I can't hold this skirt down constantly without letting people know exactly what is going on beneath it.**

 _Then let go love._

 **What?**

 _Let go._

 **Did you just tell me to display my genitals to almost all of my friends?**

 _No, I told you to let go of your hands from your skirt._

 **How is that any different?**

 _Trust me, love._

… **Alright.**

 _Really? I'd have thought you-_

 **Yeah, logically I know I should hex you for even suggesting something like that, but I do trust you. Unless it had been either you or Harry, I probably don't think I would agree to it. If it had been something related to the war, then I'd add Ron to that list, but the twins have had quite the negative influence on most of the Weasley clan when it comes to pranking.**

 _Wow… Thank you._

 **An anti-wind charm?**

 _Better – an anti-wardrobe malfunction charm; the skirt will tuck itself in to hide your private parts when you're sitting in the couch or whatever. It's one of the few positive things I learnt from my mother._

 **That's... handy. So, I've just been squirming and blushing like an idiot all evening for no apparent reason.**

 _Not without a reason love, you've been squirming all evening because it's sexy for me to watch._

 **That does not qualify as a valid reason; and knock that stupid smirk off your face.**

 _It most certainly does, especially since I've been video-taping the entire thing._

 **What?!**

 _And that's my que to leave. See you at home, love._

 **Daphne Greengrass! Get back here this very instant!**

 _Come and get me, love._

 **Ugh… why do I love you?**

* * *

 _Love, what was that about Tori that you told me you'll tell me at a later time?_

 **Oh that, it's nothing too much. Apparently, Parkinson tried to contact Malfoy about what he planned to do in the future. Even though she had not insinuated anything of the romantic nature with him, Astoria wasn't too happy about being contacted.**

 _I guess that's alright._

 **Yeah, she didn't want to talk about these stuff with you or Draco because the two of you are or were good friends with Parkinson.**

 _She didn't have to worry about that._

 **I know, but I don't think you can convince her of that; she probably realizes that you will get to know about that anyway, but she still wouldn't want to say it to your face.**

 _I guess there's not much I can do about it._

 **Yeah.**

 _Did you guys at least enjoy your time together?_

 **Of course, we always do. Yesterday was going splendidly until you decided to pull that at the birthday party.**

 _Hey, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the sex afterwards._

 **So, what if I did; you made me scared that I was going to have a wardrobe malfunction in front of people I pretty much consider family.**

 _I was never going to let that happen._

 **I know that now; but in the moment, it was really stressful and embarrassing.**

 _And really arousing, if the wetness on the inside of your thighs was anything to go by. Also, I think I took care of that stress pretty well._

…

 _I'll take that as a compliment._

 **You shouldn't.**

 _But I will anyway._

* * *

 _Love, I will have to start home quite late tonight. Do you need me to buy anything on the way back?_

 **Some dental floss and maybe pick up some chocolates.**

 _Love, you parents will give you another lecture on dental hygiene._

 **But I'm not living with them anymore; and I'm asking dental floss as well.**

 _You think that will help?_

 **Of course not.**

 _Alright, I'll get them. You want Reese's minis right?_

 **You know me so well.**

 _Yeah. Those are delicious little muggle treats._

 **Yeah, you'll probably end up finish half the bag just like last time.**

 _Who said this time is going to be any different?_

 **What will mom say if she heard that?**

 _I'm not their daughter, you are._

 **I don't think that'll make a difference. Dad will look for any chance to find you at fault, and mom just loves you too much.**

 _I won't tell if you don't._

 **Deal. Now I have more than one thing to look forward to when you come home.**

 _Oh Merlin._

 **Now don't start dancing at work.**

 _I managed to keep it to hand gestures._

 **Good.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry, this chapter is a little late. I had this planned earlier, but I just didn't type it out.

Hopefully the wait is worth it. Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.

EDIT: There was some issue while uploading earlier. That's why I had to reupload this. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	14. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1434**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 103\. (character) Astoria Greengrass

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

Underlined - Astoria Greengrass

* * *

 **Daph, mom called just now. One of my cousin's marriage is coming up next week, and she invited us to her wedding. Mom asked us if we want to go together or…**

 _Do you have any idea how the rest of your family is with homosexuality?_

 **Not really – I'm the first out homosexual in my extended family tree, and I don't know if any of them have any friends who came out – the topic never came up.**

 _So, do you want me to stay back, because I can do that?_

 **I don't know.**

 _By when does she need to know?_

 **The marriage is next Friday, so I suppose Matthew would need to know at least a week in advance. That leaves us about three days to give mom an answer.**

 _Hmm… Alright, we'll think it over when I come home tonight._

 **Okay.**

* * *

 **Are you sure that I should go on my own?**

 _Yeah, just remember to take the day off a day before you leave so I can compensate for the time you won't be there._

 **Of course, you don't even have to remind me about that – already rearranged my schedule to accomodate for that.**

 _I didn't expect anything else._

 **Are we becoming too predictable?**

 _You say that like it's a bad thing._

 **It isn't?**

 _Granger, I might know the hundred most common things you do every day, but there's still millions of things that you haven't done yet. Don't worry, we have a lot of things left to find out about each other; besides, the fact that I know so much about you serves as a reminder that we've been dating for a while now._

 **Hmm… I guess that's true – I never knew you were such a sap.**

 _Only for you, love._

 **I love you.**

 _I love you too._

 **Then it's decided – I'll take the day off on Wednesday, and I'll be gone from Thursday through that weekend. I think mom would be slightly disappointed that you won't be joining us, but she'll understand why.**

 _She'll probably force me to visit their place before we leave anyway, I don't think she'll miss me that much._

 **Yeah.**

* * *

 _Why couldn't you take a portkey to the venue?_

 **Mom is concerned that the family will start questioning how we got there and everything. Apparently, they expected my parents to take the flight directly to Manchester, but dad managed to dodge that by insisting that they wanted to visit me before taking a road trip to the wedding.**

 _Being a muggleborn isn't easy on the family, huh?_

 **No, most muggleborns tend to distance themselves and their immediate family from the extended family after they start school; it becomes exceedingly difficult to manage the lies we have to tell them to keep them in the dark about magic, especially for seven long years.**

 _And we didn't make it any easier for you on this side._

 **It's in the past now; that world doesn't exist anymore. Don't beat yourself up about it, love.**

 _Okay._

 **Let's talk about something else – we'll be arriving in an hour or so. Along the way, we stopped at a petrol station to refuel,** **and I saw the most amazing thing – more Reese's flavors. There was something called Reese's whites. I bought a pack of six, and I love them. Let's search for more when I come back.**

 _Sure, love. I'll see if I can find them somewhere._

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 **Daph, we're here. They gave me a room with the other girls.**

 _That's nice._

 **They also saved a spot for you… in a room with the boys.**

 _What?!_

 **Yeah, apparently mom let it slip that I'm dating someone. Luckily, she managed to hold herself back from telling them you didn't have as much penis as they'd expect.**

 _Such crude language – am I that much of a bad influence?_

 **So, you're aware; I always assumed you're too stupid to be capable of that.**

 _Haha, very funny, Granger._

 **Anyway, don't forget to check your message sheet after dinner - I'll want to recharge on my Daphne time.**

 _I'll be waiting._

* * *

 **Hey!**

 _Hi._

 **So… what did you do today?**

 _Not much, after you guys left I went back to work – we're looking for a new method to detect advanced forms of Polyjuice. There's been an increase in the number of thefts by impersonation in some magical banks across Europe._

 **How did that happen?**

 _One of those German mad scientists concocted a potion that fooled all but the best of revealing charms – so any bank that failed to increase its security to the maximum extent reported large scale thefts in the past month. Lucky for us, Gringotts completely revamped their security since SOMEONE broke into it during the war._

 **Oh Merlin…**

 _Yeah. Anyway, I came back home at about seven, made myself dinner, and now I'm spending time with you._

 **What did you eat?**

 _A few sandwiches, nothing too fancy – I was feeling too lazy to cook. Besides, food for one doesn't always turn out as good._

 **What do you mean?**

 _A lot of foods, especially if fried on a pan, turn out great if you cook for many people; but if you cook for one, then it burns pretty quickly._

 **Oh, I never knew that.**

 _Of course you didn't._

 **Hey!**

 _What?_

 **Nothing.**

 _Hmm… So, what's going on there? Aren't your cousins nearby?_

 **Nope. They all went out for shopping. I suspect they'll be back soon, but they're worse than you when they go out together. Until our parents call them up and order them to come back immediately, they'll probably be roaming from one mall to another.**

 _What about your male cousins?_

 **They got roped into it too.**

 _And they left you out?_

 **Daph, they've been gone since before we arrived.**

 _Wow._

 **I wasn't joking when I said they were worse than you.**

 _Yeah. Love, I'll talk to you later, Tori's here._

 **Oh.**

 _We decided to have a sister's night since we never do that. It was an impromptu plan we made an hour ago._

 **That's nice.**

 _You've been pushing both of us for something like this for a while now, so we decided… why not?_

 **Yeah, good. You two enjoy yourselves.**

 _Alright, talk to you later. Love you._

 **Love you too.**

* * *

Finally, I found it. Hey Hermione.

 **Astoria? Fuck! Why the fuck can't Daph hide her sheet better?**

She's never been one for secrecy, except for her love for you. Even then she couldn't keep it from me for more than a few months.

 **Astoria, put it back, before I come over there and make you!**

So this is how you react when you're angry. I've never actually seen this bossy side of you, even though my sister rants about it all the time.

 **Ast-**

No need to get murderous now, I didn't read this for any sort of gossip or blackmail. I already have enough over sis to last a lifetime and you're too nice for me to want to blackmail.

 **Aww… Thank you.**

Besides, I don't need to refer the sheet to know what's on it.

 **What?!**

One of your friend does not exactly possess the most secretive of mouths.

 **Ginny's dead the next time I see her.**

I expected as much; when you and sis suggested that I become friends with her, the two of us met up for lunch last Monday. The conversation was running a little dry, so we started talking about what we knew we had in common – you two. Almost instantly, the conversation perked up. Unfortunately, that also meant we moved on to your secrets pretty quick.

 **Oh fuck!**

Anyway, now we're pretty good friends. Thanks Hermione.

 **This was a bad idea.**

It's too late now.

 **Yeah… Anyway, please hand the sheet back to Daph.**

Here you go.

 _Granger, I'm so sorry. This will never h-_

 **Save it. It probably would've been for naught anyway.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **Read Astoria's part.**

* * *

 _Fuck! What the fuck did we do?!_

 **I know, why did we ever think this would be a good idea? We constructed the ultimate team of blackmail against ourselves.**

 _What do we do now?_

 **I… don't know. I guess there's nothing else to do but bear with whatever those two concoct for us. Just… don't let anyone else get to the sheet.**

 _Yeah, I'm sorry, love._

 **It's fine.**

 _I love you._

 **I love you, too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe after lunch. If I don't make it, then I'll definitely be there after dinner.**

 _Okay, good night._

 **Good night, tell that to Astoria as well.**

Good night, Hermione.

 _She insisted on doing that._

 **Of course she did.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter. Finally, Astoria found it.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.**


	15. High as a Kite

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1505**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 606\. (word) Probable

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Through the Universe

 **Prompt:** 177\. Stone Meteorite — (feeling) drugged

* * *

 **Bold - Hermione Granger**

 _Italics - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 _Granger, are you up yet? Or do I need to come down there?_

 **Even though I'd love it if you did that, I can't chat right now. Matthew is taking all of us out for lunch – a pre-wedding party for this generation of the Granger family of sorts. He is the oldest in the generation, so he insisted that it was his duty to do this.**

 _That's nice of him._

 **Yeah, he's really nice. That's part of the reason why I wanted to be present for this; in the past, I've just skipped such family gatherings in favor of just staying at home.**

 _You don't have to do that anymore._

 **I know, and I want to be able to attend them with you, so that's why I'm planning to tell Matthew first at some point today, then maybe I'll extend that to someone else.**

 _Okay, if you face any issue, let me know and I'll be there in a few minutes._

 **Thanks, love. Bye.**

 _Have fun. Merlin knows you won't have enough time to do that in a few weeks._

 **I'll always have fun when I'm with you.**

 _Fuck, you were right; we're getting way too sappy._

 **Of course, I'm right – I'm Hermione-**

 _Fucking Granger. I know, I'm your girlfriend._

 **That you are, love.**

* * *

 _Granger, just letting you know, I found those Reese's whites you were looking for but… I didn't like them. It's just regular Reese's for me; even the dark chocolate ones are not as tasty as the regulars – they're too bitter for my taste._

 _Oh, and I almost forgot, how did it go with Matthew?_

* * *

 **You didn't like Reese's whites?! I cannot disagree about the dark chocolate ones, but the whites, really?!**

 _What? I said I didn't like them, I didn't say they were bad – they just, didn't taste like peanut butter and chocolate._

 **Of course, you silly idiot. They're called Reese's whites for a reason – they contain WHITE chocolate!**

 _Yes, and I didn't like the white chocolate in them. I prefer regular chocolate._

 **How the fuck are you my girlfriend?! It almost makes me want to break up with you.**

 _Granger, why are you getting so worked up over the flavor of chocolates? What happened?_

 **Nothing. It's nothing at all. Nada.**

 _Granger, you're not like your usual self._

 **That's obvious, you idiot – it's because I'm really fucking high right now.**

 _Granger, where the fuck are you? Why are you climbing up to high places, you're afraid of heights, right?_

 _Granger?_

 _Hermione, what happened?_

 _Why aren't you responding?_

 **Laughing…**

 _Love, I have no idea what the fuck is going on? And if you don't tell me in a minute, I'm calling your parents._

 **No! Don't tell them! Please!**

 _Then what the fuck is going on? What do you mean by you're high?_

 **Ask Harry.**

* * *

 _Granger, you took a smoke of a drug?_

 **Yeah, it's crazy, right? I smoked weed.**

 _Why?_

 **Why – to celebrate, of course! A few of my cousins got some to smoke after lunch, and they coerced the rest of us into it.**

 _So, you're all high right now._

 **Bingo!**

 _And where are they? You can't be with them if you're writing to me on the message sheet._

 **They're downstairs.**

 _What about your parents? Potter told me that muggle parents are generally not agreeable to this kind of stuff._

 **Yup, you're absolutely right – mom will kill me if she finds out. That's why we're all at Robert's place.**

 _And who might this Robert be?_

 **Matthew's younger sister – Jane's boyfriend. He lives nearby, so we came to crash here for a bit.**

 _Isn't the wedding tonight?_

 **Nope! Mom got the dates wrong, the wedding is on Saturday night, not tonight. They would've murdered us if it was tonight.**

 _Oh good, but then won't you all have a drug hangover?_

 **...**

 _Granger? Are you laughing again?_

 **I can't help it, you're just too funny!**

 _I'd usually take that as a compliment; but you're high right now, so I don't know what to think about that._

 **You're so cute, I just want to hug you and tug on your cheeks.**

 _Okay, now. Granger, you need to get some sleep._

 **Why do you look yellower than usual? Did someone paint over you?**

 _Granger, where are you?_

 **In Robert's guest bedroom.**

 _Then where do I look yellower than usual?_

 **On your picture, silly; I'm looking at that picture of us from Paris that I carry around in my purse.**

 _Oh Merlin, how much did you smoke?_

 **...**

 _Granger?_

 **I just kissed that picture of us...**

 _Oh-_

 **-and I think Jane saw the whole thing.**

 _Fuck. Oh well, I guess we'll see about that in the morning. For now, eat and get some sleep, love._

 **Really? I-**

 _It's alright, love. Everything will be alright if you go get some much needed sleep._

 **Okay… I really love you!**

 _I really love you too._

* * *

 **Daphne, fuck! What did I do?! I smoked up! How could I do that?!**

 _Love, don't worry, everything's fine. Nothing extremely bad happened last night._

 **But... but Jane saw me kissing the photo, and I acted like a downright fool on the message sheet.**

 _It's fine, nobody will know about your crazy behavior except me, and that's not a bad thing._

 **Hmm… I guess. Make sure nobody EVER finds this.**

 _Of course, I will make sure I do that, especially with Tori and Ginny. On the other hand, you need to go check out if Jane saw the message sheet, because that might cause bigger problems for us. I know it might be far-fetched, but if she saw my messages appearing on the sheet, we might have an issue with the Ministry. I think it's better to be sure that's not the case._

 **Merlin, I didn't even think of that. I'll be back in a little while.**

 _Hmm… I'll be waiting._

* * *

 **It's all fine, Jane only saw me kissing the picture before she left – she doesn't know anything about the sheet; and even what she saw, she's completely fine with it. In fact, most of my family had already assumed that I was gay until my mom let it slip that I was dating someone.**

 _What?! How the fuck did that happen?_

 **Of all the theories they came up with as to why I switched schools when I joined Hogwarts, this was apparently the most probable explanation.**

 _How the fuck did they come to that conclusion?_

 **The muggle school I studied in before I got my Hogwarts letter was in a slightly orthodox Christian neighborhood, and they do not take too well to people who aren't straight.**

 _Oh. I guess that makes it seem somewhat suggestive of your lesbianism. I cannot say they were wrong about that._

 **They didn't want to tell my parents in case they were off the mark. Makes the sparingly few encounters they had with my parents much less awkward and daresay, insulting.**

 _They needn't have worried; and it seems, neither did we._

 **That's true. They apparently got over almost any prejudice for homosexuals they previously had over the course of the past eight years. In fact, Jane said they were just happy they could see me once again.**

 _That's good, that's really good._

 **So, I asked Matthew if I you could come over for the wedding tonight and stay for the next few days, since it only takes about three hours by train.**

 _And?_

 **He said it's alright and that he's looking forward to meeting you.**

 _What time should I come over?_

 **I called up the train station to ask for the schedule.**

 _Granger, I don't care that you travelled by road, I'm Apparating._

 **I know that! I wanted to ask him what time the train reaches Manchester so you can Apparate over at a believable time. If you come over now, they're going to think I'm either bluffing that I have a girlfriend or that you've been hiding under the bed for the past few nights.**

 _Oh, okay then. What time should I Apparate over?_

 **It's eight in the morning now, so I think around one in the afternoon would be perfect – it'll seem like you caught the ten o'clock train.**

 _Alright, anything you want me to do before that?_

 **Get me another bag of Reese's whites.**

 _I'm not doing that. Why do you expect me to feed into your atrocious habits?_

 **It's not atrocious, they're amazing!**

 _No, they're not._

 **Yes, they are.**

 _N-_

 **Stop. We'd only be wasting our time if we start doing that right now. So let's not do that, instead get me the regular ones; I'll see what to do about you and the whites after Matthew's wedding.**

 _My pleasure, love._

 **You do that, while I'll go explain to my parents about my 'not so heterosexual' reputation in the family.**

 _Let me know if your mom says anything, I'm sure your dad's fine with all of it._

 **Okay, I guess that's a reasonable plan. I cannot wait to see you in a few hours.**

 _Me too, love._

 **I love you.**

 _I love you too._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A medium sized chapter for this story. Let me know what you think in a review - I really appreciate those.**

 **Also, the next chapter will be a regular one, as opposed to the dialogue-only format of this fic. I've been intending to do a regular chapter for a while now, something that I had planned to do with either the cake baking or Harry's birthday party itself. Ultimately, I had opted out of doing that, but I decided to go through with it this time. Expect the next chapter in a few days. Thanks for reading.**


	16. The Wedding (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 3036**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 538\. (theme) A Wedding

* * *

Daphne knocked on the door of Matthew's home in Manchester just as the clock struck one; but nobody answered. Intrigued, she knocked again with increased force and fervor; but to the same result. Just before she knocked for the third time, the door swung open to a pale-skinned, blonde-haired woman in a baby-blue dress standing in the doorway with a questioning look.

Behind the woman, Daphne noticed the flurry of activity going on – people running around in the process of dressing; the floor littered with trash, suitcases, clothes, food, and much more; screams from all parts of the two-storied house morphing into an unintelligible din; anything to suggest that there would be a wedding that night.

"I'm sorry, do you need anything?" The woman asked, unimpressed with Daphne's lack of attention to her.

"Yeah… I'm Daphne, Hermione's… girlfriend." Daphne didn't know whether she should use that label in front of her girlfriend's family; but there wasn't an easier way to describe their relationship.

"I didn't know she was bringing a friend; most of us were expecting her to bring her boyfriend."

"No, I'm not just her friend… I'm her girlfriend." Daphne clarified.

"Oh… Oh! So, she is gay." She paused and measured up Daphne. "Wow, you're hot; good for her." She grabbed Daphne's bag and took it inside. "Come on, I'll show you to her room; we can figure out the sleeping arrangements later."

"Oh, it's fi-" Daphne started, but she was immediately cut off.

"Nope. We were ready to offer a place to stay for a boyfriend, I'm sure we can squeeze in a girlfriend instead. If it comes to that, you can always share my bed." She added suggestively, eliciting a nervous laugh from Daphne. "By the way, I'm Cassandra, Hermione's cousin. You can call me Cassie."

"Okay." The Slytherin followed her through the mess, upstairs to the guest room where the unmarried younger women were staying.

"Hermy, your girlfriend's here!" Cassie announced as they entered the room.

Almost immediately, Daphne was ambushed by many feminine bodies, but none of them she could recognize as her girlfriend. Hermione's cousins and sister-in-laws had completely surrounded Daphne, cutting her off from the bushy-haired bookworm standing behind them.

"Wow, you look amazing!"

"You gals knew she was gay?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"She's tall – five-foot nine-inches, at the very least."

"Yeah, and she's got great tits as well."

"Cassie, we told you she was gay last night. You would've known if you weren't so busy with that magazine of yours."

"How on earth did Hermy get so smooth?"

"I think I'm bisexual now."

"Can you let me get to my girlfriend?" Hermione piped up from behind the crowd, but her words fell to deaf ears as the girls continued with their boisterous babbling.

"Girls! What is going on? Why are you taking so long?" A woman much older than everyone in the room – most probably someone's mother, strode up behind Daphne. "Who's this?"

"This is Hermy's-" Cassie started, but was immediately cut off by the older woman as she lunged at Daphne and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Aren't you beautiful?" She turned back to the crowd around them. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work, we have a wedding on our hands and you can be sure that Jessica will not be happy if you spoil her big day."

The crowd dispersed, still engaged in their incessant chatter.

"Thanks." Daphne mumbled as she finally caught her breath.

"Don't worry, child. Now run along to your girlfriend, she's been waiting for you all morning. My name's Madeline and I'm Matthew's mother. Just be sure to remind one of my sisters to find you a place to stay; I'm sure I would be in no state to help after the wedding gets under way." Madeline turned around and rushed down the stairs while screaming to someone else in the kitchen, possibly about lunch.

Daphne turned around to find her girlfriend as she finally managed to reach her side. "Why are all families like the Weasleys?" Daphne groaned softly into Hermione's ear as she gave her a hug.

"Well, you're going to need to get used to it – they know about you now."

"Yeah."

"Alright, come on Daph. Take a bath, get dressed, and someone will help you with your make-up." Hermione ordered as she tried to put on some blush. Daphne grabbed the brush from her hands started to apply it on her.

"I don't even know why you bothered, love. You're terrible at this-" With a whisper, Daphne added. "without magic."

"Still surprised you're not." Hermione added softly.

"Will you ever not be?"

"Someday."

"Aww…" The pair heard everyone in the room chorus around them. Hermione blushed a deep red when she realized that everyone had been watching, while Daphne just smirked at her girlfriend.

"Alright, as adorable as that was, we still need to speed up. So, until the wedding is properly under way, someone needs to keep an eye on those two." Madeline added before she helped Cassie into her dress.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Hermione and Daphne walked out of the room with the other girls, finally dressed up and ready for the event. Hermione was wearing a lime green sundress while Daphne was clad in a much darker indigo dress that extended down to her feet. With her heels, the Slytherin girl appeared far taller than her counterpart, who refused to budge from her trusty flats.

"Girls! Everything is on the table. Grab a plate, put on everything you want, and find some place to stand and eat. No chairs for anyone younger than fifty. Martha is the only exception as she has a baby with her; and don't eat too much – we're not a restaurant that can feed as many people as we want." Hermione's mother announced as she strode around the room with a plate of her own. She approached the couple as they came down the stairs; a smile forming as she saw them in their dresses.

"Hi Daphne. I'm really sorry, I couldn't meet you earlier – the kitchen needed far more hands than we initially thought."

"You should've called for me-" Daphne started to suggest.

"Oh no, we couldn't do that to you, dear. And we managed to get by alright, by the end of it all." She leaned in to whisper. "But I wouldn't try the porridge if I were you."

"Duly noted, Mrs. Granger." Daphne nodded.

"Darling, what did I say about calling me Mrs. Granger? Call me Monica." Hermione turned around in shock at her mother's use of the word _'darling'_ to refer to her girlfriend.

"Alright… Monica."

"Well, then I must be off to help my sisters. I'll see you later, Daphne." Monica Granger disappeared behind a row of Hermione's grandparents.

"Darling?! Did she just call you darling? She didn't even acknowledge my presence and she called you _darling_. Merlin, what has the world come to?" Hermione complained irritably.

"Is someone a little jealous for their mommy's love?"

"Shut up." Daphne chuckled at her irate girlfriend.

"That reminds me, how did your parents take it when you told them about the rest of your family? I know there's nothing really to be afraid of, but what were their reactions?" Daphne questioned.

"Dad was pretty nonchalant about it, he didn't care much for anyone's thoughts except for mum's from the beginning anyway. He was a little happy that he now had a concrete story to tell people if and when they asked him why we moved away; even more so that he didn't actually have to tell the family since they already believed that. Mom, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised, and a little disappointed."

Daphne stopped just before she slipped the next spoonful into her mouth. "What? I don't understand; why would she be disappointed?"

"Apparently, she had been prepping herself for this big speech and possible backlash when I finally told people that I'm gay, and now that hard work has ended up in the skip bin." Hermione placed her now empty plate of food atop the pile in the kitchen sink.

"Wow. Also, is that really all you're eating, love? You're going to get hungry within a few hours with all that you're going to be running around." Daphne nodded to Hermione's plate.

"Hmm… I think I'll be fine with the snacks and the wine at the wedding. In the worst case, I have some chips and crackers in my satchel." Hermione patted the tastefully concealed pocket in her sundress. "it's why I like this dress so much."

"If you say so, love." Daphne replied as she piled another chicken wing on her plate.

Cassie approached the pair after she filled her plate with the porridge. "I expected one of you to turn up in a suit." She turned to Hermione as the witch eyed the food in her plate suspiciously. "Why do you look like you want to imprison my plate?"

"I wouldn't trust that if I were you." Hermione replied.

"What? The porridge? My mom cooked it. Is there something wrong with it?" Cassie replied questioningly.

Hermione ducked away in embarrassment as she tried to force some words out of her mouth; anything to divert the topic of conversation away from the food. But before she could say anything, her girlfriend interjected.

"I think she was talking about your dress. It seems a little airy around the bosom; you might want to use a hairpin to tighten it up a little."

"You really think so? I think it's alright." Cassie replied as she checked all around herself.

"Hmm… then it must be fine." Daphne concluded just as Cassie's mother called for her from upstairs.

"Sorry, mum's calling. I'll see you two at the wedding." She turned and rushed up the stairs after setting her unfinished plate on the table.

Daphne eyed her girlfriend with a smirk as Hermione's face remained turned away; an embarrassed blush still dotting her face. "Love, you're terrible at lying when you're embarrassed."

"I know." Hermione mewled. "It's why I have you."

"Did Hermione Granger actually admit that she might need help with something other than cooking?"

"Slytherins aren't completely useless at everything; they do have some exceptional personality trait. Why not use that when it's around?" Hermione added with a smirk.

Before Daphne could retort, Madeline interjected. "I already told you two, you need to stop being cute randomly in public. There are other important things going on around here."

Daphne turned around to see if anyone was watching them. When she found nobody, she turned back to Madeline's smiling face. "I'm just messing with you two; I was the only one listening. Although, I have to ask, what were you saying about slithering in?"

Hermione was instinctively about to start quoting the _Hogwarts: A History_ chapter on the founders when Daphne cut her off. "It's an inside joke we have. Quite a long story, we'll probably tell you another time."

"Another time it is."

"So, where is Matthew? Shouldn't he be ready by now?" Hermione added.

"He's at the chapel, along with the rest of the boys. We kicked most of them out early today morning before you kids woke up so we could all change in peace. David is in charge of getting all the boys ready; he's the only one I could trust to oversee this kind of thing. We made up a system where he reports to me once every two hours or so." Madeline explained with a tired expression.

"Are you sure you don't need our help, Madeline? I could've helped with the cooking if you needed me to." Daphne asked.

"You're wonderful for asking, dear; but I think we can manage for now." Someone called for Madeline from the front door.

* * *

After Madeline walked away, Daphne dropped her plate near the now overflowing kitchen sink; and the pair strolled out to the backyard to get some air. The day was a lot colder than an average day in August, prompting concerns of dark clouds, and maybe even a drizzle; but so far, the day had remained quite wedding-friendly.

Hermione took the time to elaborate on her family tree, and how everyone at the event related back to her; intermittently being interrupted by one of the uncles or aunts she just alluded to; who wanted to confirm that she is indeed dating the ravishingly beautiful angel standing next to her, and that said angel unfortunately would not be available for their own son or daughter.

"I can't believe how many people are asking about you; it's like all members of the Granger extended family tree are destined to fall for you." Hermione exclaimed.

"I wish it were that; unfortunately, your dad seems to be the exception to that rule."

"Well… you are defiling his daughter. Can you really blame him?" Hermione replied in a hushed tone.

"Hmm… I guess not. And as much as I love your suggestive retorts, I think your mother is calling for us to leave for the venue. I'd hate to disappoint her." Daphne nodded at Hermione's mother calling out to them from the kitchen door.

"You'd choose her over me?" Hermione continued.

"No, but I'd rather not ravish you in front of your grandparents." Daphne smiled at some of the older members of the family slowly strutting by. Hermione rolled her eyes as the pair followed her mother out to their car.

* * *

Daphne stood against the pillar as Hermione followed her mother to chat with one of their friends. She would've followed her if she didn't feel like she was intruding on something; the family was supposedly very close to Hermione as a child. And she did feel a little awkward attaching herself to her girlfriend for the entire duration of her stay.

"Hey, lovely." Some guy approached Daphne; judging by the huge camera and the daily-wear clothes, she guessed it was the wedding photographer.

"Sorry. You're barking up the wrong tree." She replied with a roll of her eyes and a slight groan.

"I don't see a ring on that finger, nor do I see a man around you other than myself." He added with a smirk.

"I-" Daphne started to answer, but then she noticed Hermione returning to her. She waited until her girlfriend reached her and then pulled her into a short kiss.

"Told you." Daphne retorted. The photographer stared at the pair in shock, mentally regretting that he was too stunned to take a picture.

"Can I join?" He asked.

Daphne was about to curse him out, but Hermione's death glare was enough to convey the message.

"Come on, Matthew wants to meet you before he gets married as he probably won't get enough time then." Hermione dragged Daphne towards the back of the chapel.

* * *

"Ah! So, you're Daphne." Matthew announced as the pair entered the room where the groom was staying. "I've heard a lot about you in the past twelve hours; gossip spreads like wildfire around these parts."

"And so I've heard about you too, though that was mostly from Hermione." Daphne replied.

"I really appreciate that you could be here for my wedding; and that Hermy can finally be herself around us. That way the two of you can come around and meet us more often; and we won't have to be separated from her anymore."

"Of course."

"Stop it, Matthew. It's your wedding day; you should be worried about that." Hermione responded.

"I have plenty of time to have a nervous breakdown; I'm just making sure I also have time to properly meet you at a later date." Matthew added.

"Now that you've done that, can we please drop this topic." Hermione pleaded.

"As you say." The groom bowed down in mock worship.

"Good, you guys need to get out now; we have a lot of work to do and very little time." The hairdresser rushed in from the door, forcing Hermione and Daphne to be barreled out of the room.

* * *

Hermione led them away from the room towards the main seating area, while ranting about her overprotective cousin; it wasn't until they reached the corridor just before the hall that she realized her girlfriend hadn't paid attention to a single word she said.

"Daph, which world did you disappear off to?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Daphne's face, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Oh… it's… it's nothing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. I was just thinking that… maybe… huge families aren't that bad after all."

Hermione's expression softened at her girlfriend's words. She knew this was a sore spot for her Daph even though they never spoke about it before; the Slytherin resented her parents for the lack of familial interaction in her life. And Hermione didn't need Daphne to talk to her for her to know; Daphne said enough in her longing glances at Ron and Ginny when they stayed at the Burrow, in her disappointed face when nothing ever dropped on her plate when the owls came in at Hogwarts, in the time she spent caring for Astoria as her only surviving family member worth considering. It's why Hermione always made it a priority to Apparate back to her whenever she felt down about the issue; no matter what was at stake, it could wait.

Hermione reached her arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her in for a hug. "Daph, you know I love you."

"Yeah." Came the reply from over her shoulder.

"You have a family now – you have Harry and the Weasleys, even if Ron might disagree; you have Matthew and Cassie and Madeline; and you have my mom, to whom you're more of a daughter than me; my dad, even though he doesn't know how to show it; and most of all, you have me. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay." Daphne leaned back and gave Hermione a kiss on her lips. It was short and sweet, just to convey that she understood what she had, and that she loved her for it.

"This never happened, alright?" Daphne added as she made sure her make-up was alright with a flick of her wand.

"To the rest of the world, maybe. But to me, it's a memory I'll take to my grave." Hermione smiled smugly.

"I think I can live with that."

* * *

 **This turned out far longer than I initially intended for it to, and it's not even done. You'll be getting a part 2 of the wedding in a few days or so, also in the proper story format, before we return to the dialogue only version.**

 **Hopefully, this turned out pretty decent. Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.**


	17. The Wedding (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1714**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 208\. (feeling) love

* * *

 **In case anyone forgot:**

Matthew - Hermione's cousin and the groom.

Madeline - Matthew's mother

Jessica (Jess) - The bride

Monica - Hermione's mother

* * *

Daphne settled into the seat Madeline assigned to her. Even though she was seated away from Hermione, she didn't particularly have a problem with their current arrangement; her mother's extravagant parties had been a prime example of how much planning had to be done for a single event, and she understood that disrupting that order could potentially ruin a great deal of things; it wasn't her wedding day to ruin.

Madeline had spent a full three minutes apologizing profusely for the inconvenience she was causing her. Daphne had to wrangle her back into Mathew's dressing room with a note of reassurance that 'it's completely fine by her', so that the wedding preparations could continue without a hitch.

Monica, on the other hand, made offers to exchange seats on multiple different occasions; all of which Daphne had vehemently declined, of course.

That left her at the back with Elizabeth – Jessica's cousin, and her month-old baby girl – Ella. Hermione had slipped her that little detail before they had parted ways.

"So, why are you back here? Are you the groom's ex or something?" Elizabeth leaned in to whisper, eyes gleaming excitedly at prospect of juicy gossip. Daphne almost didn't want to burst her bubble; she seemed tired, as the mother of a month-old baby would.

With a soft chuckle, Daphne responded. "Nope. Nothing that gossip-worthy, I'm afraid. Just an eleventh-hour addition to the guest list."

"Aww… shucks."

"Although, if I was going to be someone's ex, I would probably be the bride's." Daphne added.

Her eyes lit up once again. "Oh… Jess should be so lucky. I must say, it's quite relieving to meet another lesbian in this place. My family may be accepting, but that doesn't mean any of them are queer."

"Lesbian…" Daphne questioned with widening eyes. "What about…" Daphne's eyes wandered down to Ella.

"Oh, she's mine, alright. Roberta may not have been involved in conceiving her, but she's going to be just as much of a parent as a father would've in a straight couple." Elizabeth's eyes flared with pride and a hint of defiance.

"I would drink to that. Unfortunately, my girlfriend warned me against indulging in the punch; apparently, her younger cousins don't hold back on the pranks, so…" Daphne held up her glass of water with a shrug.

"No wonder it doesn't taste like raspberry." Elizabeth murmured; pushing away her drink with a scowl. "And here I was – worried that the pregnancy had fudged up my taste buds to such an extent that I couldn't tell berry from booze."

Suddenly, her expression changed. "Daphne, would you mind if I let Ella trouble you for a few minutes? I might've had a little too much water while we were getting dressed; and the punch certainly didn't help."

Daphne felt her arms go stiff with panic, as she realized she had never held a baby in her arms before; she wasn't close enough to any of her extended family members to be near them during their infancy, and Tori wasn't that much younger than her.

"I… I've never… w-what if I hurt her?" Daphne stuttered as she realized that in her moment of self-realization, Elizabeth had placed Ella in her open arms.

Elizabeth smiled back understandingly at Daphne. "I'm sure you'll do just fine; trust me, I'm her mother and I feel that way every day." With a soft pat of Daphne's shoulder, she bolted off in the direction of the nearest restroom sign.

Daphne sat frozen, eyes transfixed on the little slumbering being in her arms. She could feel her own heart thump loudly in her chest, possibly out of fear. Reluctant to do anything even remotely reckless, she merely sat and gripped Ella as tightly as she could without hurting her; various tragic scenarios relaying through Daphne's mind with every passing second.

"Daph."

The Slytherin nearly jumped out of her seat. "Merlin! Granger, you gave me a mini heart attack." She gasped.

"What world were you living in right now? I just called out to you, like I always do." Hermione approached her girlfriend slowly.

Daphne took a moment to catch her breath. "Sorry… I guess I was a bit on edge."

"Why would…" Hermione finally saw Ella sleeping in Daphne's arms; Daphne's seat was facing away from Hermione's table, so she couldn't see the little girl as she was walking to her. "I leave you alone for twenty minutes and suddenly you have a baby on your lap. And I was just beginning to think you actually loved me."

Daphne's eyes shot back to her girlfriend, only to find her grinning smugly. "Not funny, Granger."

"I beg to disagree." Hermione kneeled down by Daphne's chair. "I presume this is little Ella."

Hermione observed Daphne's vice-grip on the infant and the tremble in her hands. "Daph, why are you… wait, are you scared of her?"

"No…" Daphne's voice dropped to a soft mumble. "I'm scared of dropping her."

The mirth returned to Hermione's words as she chuckled softly. "Wow… Daph, I can't believe it… you're so cute."

Daphne's expression morphed into a scowl. "Shut up. I've never held a baby in my arms before."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Never? Not even Astoria?"

Daphne shook her head.

"Okay, wow." Hermione studied her girlfriend for half a moment. "In any case, give her to me. You're hold her too tightly – you might wake her up; and I'm sure her mother spent a good deal of time trying to put her to sleep."

Hermione waited for Daphne to get up and hand over the baby, but Daphne just stared back at her.

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione leaned down and picked the baby up in her arms. "So dramatic."

Daphne just stuck her tongue out in response, prompting another chuckle from Hermione.

The couple stood together in silence for another few minutes, just listening to the dozing girl's soft breath. In that moment, Daphne finally managed to affirm to herself that this is how the rest of her life is going to play out; and with the brightest of smiles she could say that she had no complaints whatsoever.

* * *

"I hope I'm not intruding; I seem to have left my baby back here. I'll be out of your hair as soon as I find her." Daphne turned around hurriedly, only to find Elizabeth with a hand on her mouth, holding back laughter. "Relax dear, I'm just messing with you."

Daphne handed Ella back to her mother with a scowl; with Hermione chuckling silently behind her.

"I presume this is your girlfriend." Elizabeth motioned at Hermione. She received two nods in response.

"Hermione Granger; I'm one of the groom's many cousins."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. You have a lovely name." Elizabeth stared intently at her; earning a blush in response.

"Thank you."

Daphne glared at Elizabeth. "You have a woman of your own, I wish you would stop putting the moves on my girlfriend."

"I can't help it if she's so lovely." Hermione's blush deepened as the older woman sent another smile her way.

"I worry for Ella's future." Daphne muttered.

* * *

Hermione returned to her seat shortly afterwards as the ceremony began; leaving Daphne with Elizabeth, Ella, and Roberta – who managed to make it with a few minutes to spare.

After the exchanging of the vows, the couple said their goodbyes and returned to their hotel room; and Daphne made her way through the crowd to Hermione and her family. The pair stood shoulder to shoulder as the crowd formed a circle around the newlyweds for the first dance.

Daphne slowly laced her hand together with Hermione's. Softly, in a whisper that only Hermione could hear, she said. "That'll be us someday."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

The rest of their stay at Manchester was fairly brief – Hermione's parents had a flight to catch, so the four of them had to rush home shortly thereafter.

Daphne insisted that she drive on the way back, sending both of Hermione's parents into a panic as they knew she was born in a family that was strongly anti-muggle. Hermione struggled to hold back her laughter as she watched two halves of her father's mind wrestle with the knowledge that Daphne learned how to drive for his daughter. On the other hand, she began to worry that her mother might just leave her father for her girlfriend.

Finally, after they dropped Hermione's parents off at the airport early the next morning, the couple were sprawled out on their bed – with Hermione's head laying on Daphne's chest, and Daphne mindlessly combing through Hermione's bushy mane.

"And I thought I was the one who spent too much time thinking."

"Shut up. I was just… thinking."

"I believe we've already established that, my love; tell me something new."

Daphne shot her a glare. "I was thinking about you; and about how much has changed in my life since the war. I don't like to say this because I know it'll infuriate someone who lost their loved one because of it, but I'm happy the war happened."

"Daph…" Hermione planted a short kiss on Daphne's lips. "We waged the war for a better tomorrow, so please don't feel sorry that your future is better than your past, be happy that it is."

Daphne could only smile.

"I know I am – I'm happy that I can live without the fear of being at the mercy of a madman; I'm happy that I've been given the opportunity to discover this side of myself; and I'm happy that I've gotten to know and fallen in love you because of it."

Hermione leans up to capture Daphne's lips with her own; the pair sharing a long kiss that wasn't very heated or sexual, but surprisingly far more intimate.

After they split apart from the kiss, Daphne could see the playful glint return to Hermione's eye. "And I know I'm happy to have such a soft set of pillows to sleep on whenever I'm tired." She said as she buried her face in her girlfriend's cleavage.

"I'm a really bad influence, aren't I?"

"Of course. Was there ever a doubt?"

"I hope you still love me despite that."

Daphne knew Hermione's answer even before she said it. "Of Course I Do."

* * *

 **That was long overdue, and I haven't even begun to dig through the pile of pending stories.**

 **This feels like the end of this fic to me, but not the end of their story. I will probably continue in a separate fic when I get more ideas, but it feels like I've dragged this on for a bit longer than what would be considered perfect.**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review. I hope you liked my take on Daphmione.**

 **I'll be posting updates for the other fics in this collection whenever I find time.**


End file.
